


BUSHI One Shots

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Collection of one shots featuring  BUSHI from Los Ingobernables de JaponOngoing collectionRead the notes at the beginning of each chapter as they state the warnings for each specific chapter





	1. Successful Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the evening Bushi would consider this a very successful night indeed.  
> Bushi is an asshole so be warned
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Language, Oral Sex, multiple partners

Work Text:

 

Bushi surveyed the dance floor as he sipped on his cocktail, eyes roaming as he looked for a prospect to spend a little time with tonight. Problem was nobody was catching his attention. Not like you had earlier. The night had been going so well up until that point. Drinks were good. Girls were hot. He got a blowjob without any effort on his part. Things were good. Then you had showed up. 

You were clearly out of your comfort zone, dragged along by a group of friends that had obviously dressed you in something you weren’t used to wearing given the way you kept tugging down the hemline of the dress. Problem was every time you did that your cleavage was further revealed. Not that Bushi minded. They were some nice tits. He was already imagining them in his mouth. 

So he had left his reserved table and moved towards your group. He didn’t start with you, no he grabbed one of your friends first and danced with her in front of your table. Bushi could feel your eyes on him as he pulled your friend into his groin, his hands on her hips as they moved together in time with the beat. He locked eyes on you as he kissed her neck, his tongue darting out and licking a long line down her collar bone. He smirked as you stared with lust filled eyes while his hands creeped up to cup the generous breasts spilling out of her friends dress. Bushi never looked away from you as he ran his fingers over her nipples, plucking them through her dress. 

Turning her around Bushi pulled her to his body, letting her feel his hard cock pressing into her as his hands grabbed her ass firmly and held her to him. Once again his eyes drifted to you, making sure you were getting a good view of the show he was giving you and sure enough your eyes were glued to his every move. Pulling her mouth to his, Bushi pressed his tongue past her lips stroking her tongue as he deepened the kiss before breaking free with an order in her ear to go meet him by the bathroom. His eyes watched her ass sway as she hurried off before he turned his attention back to you. 

“Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?” He asked approaching your table and leaning over it to be heard over the music. 

“What about her?” You asked hitching your head in the direction your friend had run off in. 

“What I have in mind for her won’t take but ten minutes.” Bushi said with a smirk, which widened into a grin as he heard your offended intake of breath. “You I wouldn’t mind taking back to my hotel and eating your pussy until you cream in my mouth.” Reaching into his wallet Bushi pulled out his spare room key and slid it across the table to her. “My names Bushi. Room 324. She don’t ever have to know.” 

Leaving her with his offer Bushi made his way to the bathrooms, pleased to see his conquest waiting for him along the wall like a good little girl. Pushing her back down the dark hallway he got her around the corner and had her bend over of the boxes stacked there. As he pushed her dress up he smirked remembering how less than an hour ago that little red head was on her knees in this exact spot. Pulling out his cock he didn’t bother with niceties shoving it into her waiting cunt with one thrust, his hands grabbing her ass and fucking her hard into the boxes. When he was done he didn’t bother with words, walking out and leaving her to clean herself up. As he crossed the dance floor he saw you had left the booth and felt a sting of disappointment. That was a shame, he had been looking forward to spending the night with you. 

With an irritated sigh, Bushi downed the rest of his drink and closed out his tab. Blowjob and a quick fuck. He supposed he could call it a successful night. He was disappointed you had run out on him and briefly thought of catching up with the rest of his brothers wherever they might be but as he got into the limo he decided to call it a night and directed the driver back to the hotel. 

Opening his hotel room door Bushi was surprised to see you laying across his bed wearing nothing but a sheet. Closing the door behind him Bushi took his time unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it over the back of the desk chair. 

“I wasn’t expecting to find you in my bed.” Bushi admitted as he unbuckled his pants and slid them down. “I thought you ran off on me.” 

“I did.” You admitted. “But I changed my mind.” You watched with hungry eyes as Bushi stepped out of his boxers, his cock springing up hard and ready. 

Moving to the end of his bed Bushi beckoned you with a crook of his finger and with only the briefest of hesitation you crawled towards him. His cock in one hand Bushi urged your head forward with the other, bringing your lips to his tip and rubbing it softly over them. 

“I want you to tell me if you can taste her on me.” Bushi said smirking as you gasped in surprise and he pushed into your mouth. You were too surprised to struggle, taking into your mouth as he slid along your tongue. He rocked his hips several times, fucking himself with your mouth before pulling out and resting the head on your lips. 

“Can you taste her?” He asked pulling a little on your head to make you look at him. “Can you taste your friend’s cunt on my dick?” 

Embarrassed you nodded, feeling your cheeks pink as you answered his question. 

“Does it taste good?” Bushi asked popping his tip back in your mouth for a second before pulling it back out. You shrugged avoiding looking at him as you wondered what you had gotten yourself into. “Lick me and tell me. I want to know what you think.” Not sure why you were following his debasing instructions you stuck out your tongue dutifully along his shaft tasting the tarty remnants of his earlier assignation. You were embarrassed to admit licking the taste of him was turning you on beyond belief. “Well?” He asked impatiently. 

“It’s good.” You said quietly earning a chuckle from him. 

“Shame. Maybe I should have brought her back here to play too. You ever eat pussy?” Bushi asked pushing back into your mouth with a firm stroke as you shook your head in the negative against him. Curiosity apparently stated Bushi quieted down and focused on fucking your throat his hips snapping quickly against your face as you concentrated on not gagging as he impaled your throat. He came without warning as he was barely in your mouth, his cum pooling on your tongue as you swallowed around him. 

“Layback and spread your legs.” He said as he released your hair. You scrambled back against the pillows, spreading your legs and watching as he climbed on the bed and laid with his face even with your pussy. “Look how nice and wet you are for me.” He commented stroking your slit with his fingers making you squirm. “Want my tongue on you?” 

“Please.” You asked your hips bucking up in encouragement seeking that which he offered. You stared down at him between your legs, smirking up at you as if deciding whether or not he was going to grant your request. “Please?” You begged again. “You promised at the club.” 

“That I did.” Bushi chuckled. “What did I say? I was gonna eat you out until you creamed?” You nodded, breath already coming in pants as his hot breath brushed over your exposed pussy and his fingers idly stroked. Spreading you with his hands Bushi flattened his tongue and lapped through your slit repeatedly using slow deliberate strokes that had you whimpering and clutching at the bedspread. You cried out when he stiffened his tongue and went to work on your clit, licking and circling it until it was a throbbing swollen bundle as he sucked it between his teeth and nibbled. 

Moving his hands to your tits he squeezed the mounds and pulled at your nipples as he tongue buried inside you, the dueling sensations having your head whipping back and forth as Bushi brought you to the brink of pleasure. It was with his tongue inside you and fingers harshly pinching your nipples that you came with a scream squirming as Bushi continued lapping at you, trying to evade his tongue as it was too sensitive. He didn’t let up, squeezing your nipples once more and pulling his tongue out to bite your clit sharply making you cum again with juices dripping down onto the sheets. Once more Bushi licked down your slit and stuck his tongue inside gathering your juices as his hand held you in place until he was satisfied. 

You were twitching under him as he crawled up your body, stopping to latch onto your sore nipples, sucking them through his teeth and biting them before moving to your mouth. 

“Suck your cum off my tongue.” He commanded and you mindlessly obeyed granting him entrance and sucking on his tongue your sweet juices exploded in your mouth as your tongue stroked his. Bushi pulled back from your mouth holding himself up with his arms as he stared down at you with hooded eyes. 

You ready to get fucked?” He asked and you nodded yes, your legs falling open for him to settle between them. 

You whimpered as he pushed his cock inside, your insides still clenching from the two orgasms he already gave you. Bushi pushed up from your body and up onto his knees, pulling on leg up over his shoulder and leaving the other flat on the bed as he fucked you, the new angle hitting you deep inside and making you tremble. Shifting Bushi grabbed your ankle and pushed your knee to your chest leaning over your body as he pounded into you, grunting as he hit you deep. Pushing your leg to the side Bushi hammered into you his speed quickening as he approached climax your legs bent at the knees and spread wide as he stuttered to a stop, his hot seed spilling into your cunt before he slipped out and lay beside you. 

“Clean me off.” Bushi said breathing heavily as he waved lazily to his cock. Again you found yourself obeying with little hesitation, wondering what it was about this man that made you want to please him. It was probably something to do with the fact you were never going to see him again that made you step outside your comfort zone. Nonetheless you found your mouth wrapped around his cock once again, sucking his cum and your juices off as he leaned back against the pillows with a satisfied smirk.


	2. After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were tired of Bushi playing his games and decided to give as good as you got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, Car Sex, Teasing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Sexual Tension

A little turnabout was fair play after all you thought as you brushed past Bushi nonchalantly, your breast “accidentally” grazing his arm making him stare after you. He was always teasing you, leaving you on the verge of exploding and then leaving you hanging. It was a game to him, and you knew that quite well. But today? Well, today you were done being a victim of his whims. Either you were going to tease him into the same state he constantly left you in, or he was going to fuck you. Those were the only acceptable outcomes. 

While you were ready; more than ready in fact, for him to fuck you; there was a part of you that wanted to continue the game. Because you knew very well that the second he took you, the game was over. He was going to move on to the next girl. Not that he hadn’t already. You weren’t stupid and you weren’t blind. He wasn’t exactly subtle or trying to hide his conquests. Which you told yourself you were okay with pushing that hurt deep inside where you couldn’t feel it. It wouldn’t do to fall for the man. Just play the game and maybe get a bit of satisfaction from it before it ended. 

So you teased him throughout the day, accidental brushes against him; your hand lingering a bit too long on his hip as you reached around him for a stack of papers; dropping to your knees in front of him looking for something you had “dropped”; and making sure to bend over an almost inappropriate amount of times to give him a peek down your low cut shirt or up your creeping skirt. 

About halfway through the day you knew he caught onto what you were doing, an indulgent smirk lifting his lips as he tilted his head to the side, taking a long look down your shirt with no shame. His knowledge only served to fuel your fire and you resumed with renewed confidence knowing he was watching your every move now. Your anticipation built with every passing moment, wondering just how long Bushi was going to let you play; knowing full well he had managed to flip tables on you and once again the ball was in his court. 

As the day ended you once again found yourself frustrated, wondering how he had managed to work you into such a state when you were the one who was supposed to be teasing him. Muttering to yourself you made your way to the car park, tossing your belongings in the trunk and trying to figure out where you went wrong. You weren’t paying attention to your surroundings, so found yourself surprised when a tightly muscled body pressed into you from behind, thick forearm circling your waist and pulling you back against it. 

“Can you feel what you’re doing to me?” Bushi’s low voice in your ear sent shivers of arousal pulsing through you as he ground his hard groin into your ass. “Is this what you were hoping to accomplish?” His hand left your waist and crept between your thighs, cupping your sex through the flimsy material of your skirt. 

“Is your pussy wet thinking about how you’ve been teasing me all day?” You moaned in reply whimpering as he pushed the heel of his hand against your clit while his other hand pushed your hair to the side with his lips pressing into the sensitive flesh. His hand continued its rhythmic movements, rubbing against your pussy making your hips rock against his hard cock while Bushi sucked on your neck. You were lost in the sensations, forgetting where you were until a car honked as it passed startling you out of your daze. 

You flushed in embarrassment, though Bushi didn’t seem the least bit perturbed; not stopping his actions for a second. 

“Bushi, stop.” You whimpered, pushing against the hand at your crotch making him huff in annoyance as he stepped back from your body. “You can’t just fuck me out in the open like this, in the middle of the parking lot.” You chastised when he looked completely unrepentant. 

“I’m going to fuck you right now.” Bushi spoke concisely. “Either up against your trunk or in the car. Make your call.” His arms crossed over his chest as he waited impatiently for your decision, your eyes darting around the parking lot noting all the people loitering around as they left for the day. You glanced at him, dragging your bottom lip through your teeth seeing he was 100% serious in his ultimatum. 

Digging into your purse you unlocked your car and headed for the backseat with Bushi following closely behind. 

“I’d hold on to something if I were you.” Bushi said pulling out his cock as he stood near the door, watching as you stripped off your panties and crawled across the bench seat. Taking his warning to heart you grabbed on the hanging handle above the door as Bushi knelt onto the seat behind you. The head of his cock was rubbed along your slit, teasing your clit and making you moan as Bushi repeatedly ran it through your slick. Crying out in need you pushed your hips towards him, silently pleading for him to fuck you. When he finally pressed the head of his cock to your opening you gasped, arching your back and pushing your hips up to angle him inside, pushing back against him and slipping the head into your waiting pussy. 

Hands moving to your hips Bushi thrust into you inch by inch, grunting as he slid into your welcoming heat. 

“Fuck that ass back on me.” Bushi said giving you a slap on the ass that had it tingling and you immediately followed his edict, pushing your ass back onto his cock as you gripped the handle for leverage. The car shook with the force of Bushi’s thrusts his grunts filling the silence as he pounded relentlessly into your pussy his nails digging into your hips as cries of your pleasure left your lips. Moving from your hips, Bushi’s hands grabbed your shoulders and pulled back on you, making your ass slam hard back on his cock with every thrust. 

You moaned loudly as his cock hit you deep, Bushi’s hips shifting to hit that spot inside you that had you gasping and begging him to fuck you harder as his dick hit it repeatedly, making pleasure coil in your stomach as your head fell against the window, nonsensical words flying as you pushed against his onslaught. 

With a final deep thrust Bushi came inside you as you screamed in completion around him, pussy clamping as it milked his cock. Your cramped hands released the handle, falling to the seat in front of you as you gasped in air while Bushi slowly pulled himself free, wiping the residue from his cock along your ass. 

“You learn your lesson about teasing?” Bushi asked as he tucked himself back into his pants and stepped out of the open car door and you blushed as you realized it had been open for the entire encounter. Looking down at the seat you contemplated your answer before looking over your shoulder at Bushi with an impish grin.

“Nope.” You said truthfully, because honestly, you were already thinking of how you could tease him tomorrow to get him to do this again. Your words gave him pause for a moment, running a considering gaze over you before beginning his walk back to the arena without response, leaving you to shuffle around in the seat and make yourself presentable, wondering if maybe there was a chance for you after all.


	3. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airport sex and thigh riding. Bushi is an asshole so be warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, Oral Sex, Bushi being an asshole, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation, thigh riding

“Bushi! Wait!” You called out desperately, chasing him down the airport terminal, cheeks wet with tears as your boyfriend (ex-boyfriend?) walked away from you ignoring your pleas. How things had gone so terribly wrong in the past five minutes you still couldn’t wrap your mind around; all you knew was the love of your life was walking out on you without a backwards glance. All because of some stupid comment you had made. Bushi was touchy, you knew that. You just didn’t think before you spoke and now you were regretting it with every fiber of your being. 

You also knew you were much more committed to this relationship than he was. Most days you knew he could probably walk out without a second thought. As far as you could tell the only reason he kept you around was because your groveling amused him. Shaking off those morose thoughts you picked up your pace, finally reaching Bushi and grabbing his arm forcing him to turn and face you. The coldness in his stare had you quickly removing that hand, looking up at him with watery eyes as he looked at you as if you were a nuisance. 

“Please don’t leave like this. I’m sorry.” You said earnestly. “It was stupid and I shouldn’t have said it and I can’t take it back, but I wish I could. Please don’t leave me.” You swallowed hard looking into his cold expression until he looked away, eyes flickering around the crowded terminal before his lips turned into a cruel smirk. 

“Get on your knees and say you’re sorry.” Bushi said with a challenging glint in his eyes. Another test. How far were you willing to lower yourself for him? You wondered as you took note of just how many people were around to witness your humiliation. You sank to your knees, acutely aware of the whispering and giggles that immediately broke out around you as you found you hadn’t reached your limit just yet. You could add public humiliation to your long list of boundaries you were willing to shatter for Bushi. 

“I’m sorry Bushi.” You said eyes lowered to the floor. “I didn’t think and I’m so sorry. Please don’t walk away. Don’t leave me.” The last words were no more than a whimper as you imagined him ignoring your mea culpa and walking away. The silence was agony as it stretched Bushi pursing his lips as he contemplated his options. After several moments he decided he wasn’t quite done with you yet. 

“Follow me.” He said gruffly, turning on his heel not bothering to see if you were scurrying after him. He knew you would be. You kept you head down, ignoring the curious looks following you as you rushed after Bushi as he lead the way to the first class lounge. Ignoring the others in the lounge Bushi walked straight to one of the private cubicles ushering you in and shutting the door and pressing you against it. He made short work of stripping your bottom half, leaving you bare to his touch. Bushi’s seeking fingers quickly found your heat, pressing into your hold and stretching you as he scissored his fingers. You weren’t sure if it was cries of pain or pleasure falling from your lips at first, but it wasn’t long before you were soaking his fingers. 

“I want to hear you. I want them.” He pointed his chin towards the outer room. “To hear you. Do you understand?” He asked twisting his hand inside you. 

“Yes.” You cried out, moaning as he fucked you, his free hand pushing your shirt and bra up baring your tits to him. His lips attached to a nipple and he sucked hard, teeth nipping at the bud as you rode his fingers, loud cries filling the small room. Bushi’s thumb circled your clit, teasing it into a swollen nub as his tongue played with your nipples. Your eyes closed and you bucked against his hand, your fingers threading through his hair urging his mouth on. 

“No!” the loud cry escaped before you could stop it as he pulled away from your body just before you came, and you cringed as Bushi looked at you with clear disappointment. 

“Here I thought we were making up.” He said shaking his head as he glared at you. “But you had to go and be a greedy bitch when all I was trying to do was make you feel good.” 

“I’m sorry.” You said quietly as you squirmed, thighs rubbing together as you tried to find some satisfaction for the burning between your legs. You were relieved as he seemed to accept your apology, stepping up to your body once again and putting his fingers against your swollen clit. 

He rubbed tantalizingly slow circles around your clit, fingers gripping and pinching as you gasped and ground yourself into his touch. Bushi moved his free hand to your breasts plucking at your nipples and squeezing them as you rode his hand. 

“You want to cum?” He asked quietly nuzzling your neck and you mindlessly nodded loud pleas echoing as you begged him for completion. This time when he stepped away you managed to bite back your cry of frustration, watching him warily as he reached for his belt buckle and shucked his pants. Sitting in the desk chair Bushi motioned you forward patting his thigh and your hopes crumbled. You abhorred riding his thigh and he knew it. There was something so debasing and humiliating about it, you always felt ashamed for coming like that. 

‘Bushi, please don’t.” You couldn’t stop yourself from asking his mercy despite knowing it wasn’t going to change a thing. 

“We both know that you want it, so stop complaining.” Bushi taunted. “In two minutes you’re going to soak me with your juices.” 

“Please?” You tried one last time already moving forward in defeat as you did so. 

“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.” Bushi reiterated. With a heavy sigh you seated yourself on his leg, the thick muscles of his thigh rippling under your core. You immediately felt the effects and groaned, hating yourself for responding as Bushi grabbed your hips and began rubbing you along his thigh. “Loud.” He reminded as he picked up the speed of your movements, eyes intent on your face as he watched you. Removing his hands he leaned back, locking them behind his head as you pleasured yourself on his leg, your moans getting louder with every pass. He smirked as your fingers went to your breasts, teasing your nipples much like he was doing against the door, pinching them tightly and pulling as you cried out, your eyes slamming shut as pleasure rocketed through you. The sounds of your juices coating his thigh could be heard as you picked up speed, rocking and grinding against his muscle as you came with a scream, shuddering as your thighs clamped around his leg. 

“On your knees.” Bushi said flatly, not moving his arms from behind his head as he watched you do his bidding. “Clean up the mess you made. I don’t need to be smelling like your cunt the whole flight.” Your tongue lapped at your juices on his thigh making sure you cleaned every inch of his skin to Bushi’s satisfaction, leaving not a trace of your orgasm behind.

“Now hurry up at get me off.” Bushi motioned to his cock impatiently. “Unless you’d prefer I find a pretty stewardess to do it for me.” He said with a smirk as hurt filled your eyes. Quickly shaking your head you grabbed his cock and took him in your mouth, bobbing quickly along his length and using plenty of tongue, just the way he liked it. It wasn’t long before he filled your mouth, cumming with a grunt as he pushed your head down on his cock. Once you swallowed he rose to his feet and rebuckled his pants. 

“When I get back I expect you to have come up with an appropriate apology for embarrassing me in the airport.” Bushi said as he opened the door. “And if you ever do that again, we’re done.” 

He left you with those words, and you stared after him with a heavy heart, forgetting the state you were in and that everyone in that lounge now had a clear view of you on your knees as tears fell from your eyes.


	4. Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing Bushi loves more than a day at the Spa, especially with a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Massage, Explicit Language, reluctance

Bushi winced as he sunk into the plush lounge chair in the quiet room of the spa while he waited for his appointment. Thanks to Kanemaru his neck was in knots and his shoulders ached. This new feud with Suzuki Gun was definitely wreaking havoc with his body. They definitely did not pull any punches. 

Closing his eyes he let the serene quiet wash over him and lull him into a deep relaxed state. He only reopened his eyes at light touch on his forearm, finding himself looking into the cleavage of a voluptuous masseuse. He took his time sitting up looking her over like a snack. Miku. She was new. Or at least new to him. As he followed her from the room and down the hallways his eyes were focused on her ass that swayed with every step. At that moment a relaxing massage became the last thing on his mind. There were other more pleasurable ways to react. However his neck decided to remind him just then of how badly he did need a massage. He supposed he could let her massage him and then fuck her. Decision made Bushi stepped into the room and dropped his robe before she had a chance to clear out, smirking as she took a look at him that was way too long to be considered professional. His cock hardened under her gaze making her realize she was staring and turning to rush from the room calling out instructions for him to lay on his stomach under the sheets. 

Getting into position Bushi stretched out under sheet placed his head in the cradle the position once again reminding him of the stinging pain in his neck. He’d have to remember to pop Kanemaru a good one when he got him back in the ring. Teach him not to be quite so exuberant with his choking. 

“Is there any area in particular you would like me to focus on?” She asked as she reentered the room. Her eyes drifted over his backside appreciating his firm buttocks through the thin sheet and imagining what it would feel like under her hands. If he asked her to that was. That area was only massaged upon request and she could only hope he would want her to rub his buttocks. She had only been a licensed masseuse for a month, so she was nervous as she approached him, squirting massage oil onto her hands and rubbing them together. 

“My neck is fucked.” Bushi said. “Do the rest first though and then work on it.” 

“Of course,” She responded stepping up to him and placing her hands on his upper back before clearing her throat. Miku really wasn’t supposed to ask but she couldn’t stop herself. 

“And do you want me to do the gluteal area?” she asked softly. An acknowledging grunt was her only response so she took it as a yes. 

Miku bit her lip as her hands pressed down into Bushi’s warm skin, pressing deeply into the knotted muscles as it slid beneath her oiled fingers. She fought to keep her thoughts purely professional but it was extremely difficult with a man like Bushi under her fingers. A pleasured moan escaped Bushi when she pushed hard on a particularly stubborn not and it went straight to Miku’s pussy. Chastising herself she kept working along his back and shoulders before pulling one of his legs out from under the sheets. Her hands worked down his muscular thigh and calf. He was a mass of knots and muscles and Miku had to work hard to get out every kink while steadfastly trying to ignore the grunts and groans from Bushi and to not imagine if those were the same sounds he would make while getting pleasured in other ways. 

Rounding the table Miku repeated her actions on Bushi’s other leg her eyes repeatedly drifting to his ass. She was so close to touching it she had to stop herself from rushing through the leg area in her haste. Rubbing his inner thigh her fingers brushed against his groin making Miku draw her hands back quickly with a muttered apology receiving what sounded like a dirty chuckle in response. Settling herself Miku slowly lowered her hands to his buttocks and couldn’t help but give it a squeeze a small whimper leaving her lips as it was just as firm as she imagined. Miku started massaging it, rubbing at the stressed muscles while imagining what it would feel like to grab it as Bushi thrust into her. 

“Take off the sheet.” Bushi’s gruff voice broke her from her thoughts making Miku pause in her movements. 

“I’m not supposed to uncover your private areas.” Miku quietly protested. 

“Take off the sheet. Don’t make me tell you again” Bushi repeated. She wasn’t going to continue arguing. After all the spa always told her the client was always right. She slowly pulled down the sheet revealing his butt before putting her hands on the bare flesh. Miku tried to remain professional keeping her gaze averted as she rubbed and kneaded his flesh. After an extended rubbing Miku reluctantly recovered him and moved her attention to his neck as she stood at the head of the table. 

Pushing down on his neck Miku winced as she felt Bushi tense under her fingers, obviously in discomfort. Not wanting to hurt him she kept her touch light and soothing trying to smooth the knots out. 

“Harder.” Bushi spat when he felt her gentle touch. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Miku protested. 

“Harder. Quit making me repeat myself.” Bushi snapped groaning when she pushed down hard sending a shockwave of pain through him. “Atta girl. Just like that.” He grunted. After a few passes she lost her tentativeness pushing hard on his flesh and kneading the knots out with prodding fingers.

“Better?” She asked tentatively when it felt like most of the knots were out. Bushi pushed up off the table and moved his neck back and forth before nodding in approval. “Good. Now if you’ll flip over I’ll work on your front.” 

She turned her back as Bushi flipped over making sure to school her expression into one of impassiveness before she moved to massage his thighs, pressing her knuckles into the flesh and working out the kinks as she was keenly aware of Bushi watching her every movement. When she was done with his legs she moved back to the head of the table and started rubbing his shoulders and chest trying not to be aware that her breasts were practically rubbing in his face as she leaned over him. Or to notice the quite large tent forming between his legs. Looking away her fingers sunk into his hair for a scalp massage a smile lifting her lips as his eyes closed and a hum of pleasure filled the quiet room. Miku imagined grabbing that hair while he was between her thighs, quickly releasing the locks when she realized she was about to pull it. 

“Well, I think we’re all done. I hope you’re feeling better.” Miku said nervously as Bushi opened his eyes and stared at her. 

“We’re not done yet.” He said with a small shake of his head. 

“We’re not?” Miku squeaked her eyes darting to the bulge between his thighs. 

“Get undressed and climb on me.” Bushi said eyes narrowing as he saw her hesitate. He hoped she wasn’t going to make this difficult. He did hate repeating himself. He relaxed back against the head rest as she began unbuttoning her blouse and was quickly naked before him. Stepping towards the table Miku pulled back the sheet eyeing his cock as it sprang free. With the help of Bushi’s steadying hand Miku climbed onto the table and straddled him, lining his cock at her entrance and slowly easing down onto him. She moaned as she was fully seated, rocking her hips as she got used to him filling her. 

With Bushi’s hands on her hips she glided up and down his cock, rocking back and forth and clenching around his dick while she bounced. The sounds of grunts, moans and flesh slapping filled the silent room as their bodies melded together, Miku’s fingers digging into Bushi’s chest as his dug into her hips. Already worked up from the massage it didn’t take long for Miku to cum all over Bushi’s cock, crying out her completion as he pounded up into her before spilling his own seed. 

In silence the two redressed Bushi sliding on his spa robe before following her back down the hallways to the quiet room where he would wait for the technician for his facial. Miku hid the hurt on her face as Bushi entered the room and closed his eyes effectively dismissing her without a word. She had held out hope that maybe he would ask for her number, but she quickly realized she had created a fantasy in her mind. Bushi wasn’t looking for more than he got from her.


	5. Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short little one shot.  
> Bushi isn't impressed with her flirting skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Short, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes, Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content

“What are you doing?” Bushi finally asked the woman who had been prancing around their table for the past 20 minutes now. He had no idea what the fuck she was up to, but it was really starting to annoy him.

“I think she’s flirting with you Bushi,” Sanada said with a sly smile making Bushi do a double take. There was no way that was flirting. 

“Are you flirting with me?” He asked her loudly. “Cause you are doing a shitty job of it.” He smirked as her shoulders slumped in defeat letting her turn to walk away before he called her back.  
“C’mere,” he beckoned with his finger. 

“You’re a terrible flirt. But you’re kinda hot.” He said giving her a once over, eyes lingering on her pert breasts. 

“You want my attention?” He asked chuckling when she eagerly nodded, her eyes nervously dancing over his table companions who were avidly watching the interplay. “I’m gonna tell you how to flirt with me to get what you want. Repeat after me.”

“I. Want. To. Wrap. My. Lips. Around. Your. Cock.” He said slowly making her repeat ever word after him. “Now say it again.” 

“I want to wrap my lips around your cock.” She said a bit nervously, hating being the center of attention, but willing to push aside her apprehension for a chance with Bushi. 

“See, it’s that easy.” Bushi side rising to his feet and throwing enough money on the table to cover his tab and the tip. “I’ll see you gentlemen tomorrow.” He said slinging his arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the hotel lobby.


	6. Private Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loud party at your neighbor's house brings you over, but you certainly didn't expect this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, Stranger Sex, Drunk Sex, Oral Sex, explicit language

Somehow in two years of living next door to each other, you had never actually met your next door neighbor. Which was really odd to you. You were home all the time, yet you never saw him. Or her. Or them. Whatever it may be, you had never seen any indication that anyone even lived in the house. You were the only two houses on the street, set far back in a cul de sac so it wasn’t like you could ask the other neighbors. 

Most days you shrugged it off. You had no complaints. The house was regularly serviced by a lawn service, a pool service and a maid service from what you could tell. So really it was an ideal situation. Tonight however, there was no shrugging it off. Apparently your non-existent neighbor had shown up and was throwing a hell of a party. You had been trying to sleep for hours, head buried under the pillows to no avail as the music pulsed shaking the foundation of your house. You didn’t want to go over there. You didn’t want the first time you met your neighbor to be over a stupid noise complaint. But after a while you just couldn’t take anymore. You kept waiting and waiting thinking the party had to die down at some point. But it hadn’t. If anything you were sure the music was getting louder. 

Rolling out of bed you padded over to your walk in closet, grabbing your robe and heading downstairs grumbling the entire way. You smoothed down your hair, hoping you didn’t look like a complete mess as you trudged down your driveway and up to the other house. You had to knock several times before the door was finally opened and you found yourself staring at an obviously intoxicated shirtless man wearing a mask and black lipstick. You were speechless staring at him as he leaned against the doorframe. 

“Well, well. My night just got better.” He said, grinning as he ran his gaze over your body apparently not registering that you were in a robe and pajamas. “Come on in beautiful, you’re a little late but the party’s still going strong.” He grabbed you by the elbow and pulled you into the house shutting the door behind you. 

“Wait!” You yelled as he pulled you through rooms packed with people. “Wait!” Failing to get his attention you planted your feet and pulled your arm free, finally making him turn to look at you. You almost smiled at how cute he looked with is head tilted quizzically to the side with a smirk. 

“I’m not here for the party!” You yelled shoulders slumping as you realized he still couldn’t hear you. You didn’t know how anyone could carry on a conversation in this place. A quick look around revealed there really wasn’t much talking going on, bodies intertwined all over furniture, half naked people going to town on each other. 

He grabbed your arm again and pulled you along taking you through a doorway and out the other side of the room finally stopping as he pulled you into the laundry room. 

“I’m sorry, what?” He asked, as you were finally in a place where the music wasn’t deafening. 

“I’m not here for the party,” You said loudly gesturing to your pajama clad form. Once again his eyes took a leisurely trip down your body, lips turning up in a full blown smile. 

“What are you here for then?” He asked making the words sound much filthier than they should. 

“I live next door,” You gestured in the direction of your house. “I can’t sleep. Your music is too loud.” You paused not sure if he was grasping what you were trying to see, his eyes seemed focused on your chest making you look down and you blushed deeply as you realized your robe was hanging up and the little chemise top you were wearing was dipping scandalously low. You hurriedly closed your robe and glared at him as his eyes returned to your face. 

“I’m Bushi,” He said, extending his hand and you introduced yourself, warily reached out to shake it gasping as he used the offering to pull you chest to chest with him. 

Before you thought about protesting his lips were on yours, his tongue pushing into your mouth and stroking yours his hands moving to grab your ass and pull you into his body. You could taste the liquor on his tongue as he spun you around, lifting you off the ground to set you on the washing machine as he moved between your legs. Forgetting why this was probably a very bad idea you welcomed him into your arms pulling him back to your mouth with your hands on his mask. You could feel the vinyl rubbing against your face and you were surprised to find it was exciting you. The mystery of not knowing what he looked like, the taboo of fucking a virtual stranger. It all combined to make your inhibitions fly out the window. 

Breaking the kiss he leaned back, rubbing his hands along your thighs under your robe. 

“I want to bury my tongue in your pussy pretty girl.” Bushi said. “You going to let me do that?” 

“Yes,” You said breathlessly, imagining him between your thighs. You helped him remove your shorts and panties by lifting your hips, legs spreading wide as he got down on his knees between your legs. The first swipe of his tongue had you moaning, the warmth sending shocks of pleasure through you as he repeatedly swiped along your slit, the flat of his tongue running over your clit and pressing it. Your hands found their way to his neck, tugging on the curls of blonde hair sticking out of his mask urging him on as he sucked your clit through his teeth and teased it with his tongue. You arched into him, as his tongue buried itself inside you, reaching deep as his fingers played with your clit, rubbing it into a swollen nub as his tongue fucked you. It wasn’t long before his talented tongue had you seeing stars, your thighs clamping around his head as you bucked against his tongue, crying out as your climax crashed through you. 

He rose to his feet, pulling your mouth to his and kissing you, allowing you to taste your juices on his tongue. His black lipstick was almost gone and you almost laughed imagining it smeared all over your thighs and pussy. 

“I made you feel good. You gonna make me feel good now?” Bushi asked, nibbling on your ear and down your neck as you shakily nodded. He lifted you with ease setting you down on your knees leaning back against the washing machine and pulling out his cock rubbing the tip along your lips as your tongue darted out to tease his slit. He held it as your mouth opened sucking just the tip in and swirling your tongue around it and popping him out. Your tongue licked up and down his length, over his underside and around his hand before moving back to the top and opening wide for his thickness to press into your throat. You bobbed on his cock as he moaned in pleasure sucking him hard as you ran your tongue over his underside. His hips began to move, thrusting himself in your mouth, as you worked to please him your hands reaching up to cup his balls and fondling them as his hips picked up speed, fucking your mouth fast and hard as his climax approached. With just a mumbled warning his cum filled your mouth and you hurriedly swallowed as his cock jerking before pulling him out and licking your tongue over his slit as he gave a sigh of contentment. 

He tucked himself back in his pants as you pulled on your bottoms feeling awkward now that the encounter was over. 

“Don’t be getting all shy on me now.” Bushi said throwing his arm around your shoulder. “Let’s go get you some drinks.” With those words he pulled open the door and led you back to the party determined to get a few drinks in you and make you forget all about the pesky noise.


	7. Little Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Breakup Bushi is ready to get out of his funk and has eyes on the perfect little lamb to help him do that  
> Song fic based on "If I were your girl" by Paula Abdul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Light Angst, Post-Break Up, Suggestive Themes

Bushi gave you a small smile and gentle shoulder pat before walking away, his usual bounce missing from his step. You watched him leave with a frown, cursing his ex-girlfriend under your breath until he was out of sight. It killed you to see him hurting. Especially over that good for nothing skank who didn’t deserve a second of his attention. 

She was so wrong  
To treat you bad  
She didn’t know you were the best she’d ever had  
If I were yours  
And you were mine  
I’d make sure that I could please you all the time

Yet she had it. Bushi was moping over her betrayal. Had been for weeks since he had found out she was cheating on him. Despite his brothers doing everything they could to bring him out of his funk he was still brokenhearted. You were trying your best to cheer him up when you saw him, but it was hard given you weren’t exactly in his inner circle. A few kind words here and there when you saw him was about all you could do. 

You wondered if he would even be interested if he knew you were into him like that. On one hand you wanted to tell him, blurt your feelings out and let what happened happen. On the other you were scared of his rejection. He had just gotten out of a relationship that had hit him hard. He probably wasn’t looking for another girl right now. 

I’d be here waiting  
I’d treat you right  
If I were your girl  
I’d keep you up all night

So you waited and watched as Bushi slowly came back to life, falling back into his old, pre-relationship habits. That hurt to see, but not as badly as it hurt for him to have completely cut you off. He barely acknowledged you anymore, walking by without so much as a second glance as he flirted with the new batches of interns. 

Rustling mindlessly through a box of merchandise you were supposed to be sorting you instead stared across the hallway into the cafeteria where LIJ had taken up residence at one of the tables, piles of food surrounding them as the laughed and joked. More specifically you stared at Bushi who was grinning and holding his mouth wide as Naito tried to shoot grapes into it from across the table. You smiled softly. It had been so long since you had seen that smile. Since before her. 

Unfortunately it seemed like you were a little too obvious in your staring as Evil, who was sitting next to Bushi, caught you and nudged Bushi in the ribs saying something that had you the center of attention of the whole table. Hurriedly ducking your head, hoping your cheeks weren’t as red as they felt you pulled out handfuls of merch and stared at them studiously. 

I never felt this way inside  
It’s so hard, so very hard to hide  
Cause I can see  
That you don’t receive  
The things you deserve  
I’d give you so much more  
If I were your girl

You kept your eyes firmly down until a shadow loomed over you. Looking up you swallowed nervously as you saw Bushi standing above you. You started to scramble to your feet, but were stayed by Bushi’s hand.

“Stay. I think I like you on your knees.” Bushi said with a smirk talking delight in the blush that raced up her throat and to her cheeks. “That’s where you want to be for me isn’t it?” He teased. 

You lowered your head as your mind raced to come up with some type of reply. 

“I…I just want you to feel better.” You said quietly. “After your breakup you’ve seemed so sad and I just wanted to hug you and make you forget all about her.” You rambled on wondering why on earth you were telling him this. 

Bushi’s hand reached down, tilting your chin up to force you to look into his eyes. 

“I know a lot of things that you could do to make me feel better.” Bushi crooned. “And a few others that might make me forget all about her.” 

He stroked his thumb along your cheek making your lips part on a sigh. Your eyes were bright as you stared up at him, entranced by his softly spoken words and touch. “Why don’t you come back to the locker room and I can tell you all about them?” 

You never thought twice, taking Bushi’s hand and letting him lead you along like a lamb to slaughter.


	8. Pushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushi has to learn to back off and pay attention to the signals his girl is giving off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suggestive Themes, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Arguing, Mild Language

The past two weeks at my work had been hell. There was a no manager in the office who felt it necessary to exercise his authority at every turn, and honestly it had worn me down. Nothing I could do seemed to be right. All I wanted to do was lay in my soft bed, wrapped in thick blankets and cuddle with my boyfriend. 

The only problem with that plan was said boyfriend. Bushi didn’t know the meaning of the word relax. The man was always on the go. About the only time he held still was when he was sleeping, and even that wasn’t a given. 

I felt bad for wishing he was on the road this weekend, but that was the first thought that popped into my head this morning when Bushi pulled me into his arms and ground his morning wood into my ass. I would have been content to lay in his arms if it wasn’t abundantly clear what he was seeking as he rocked his hips against me. The sun was barely up and Bushi was already awake and he wanted me up too. All I wanted was a few more hours of sleep and a day of peace and quiet. 

I couldn’t really blame Bushi. He didn’t know how bad things had been at the office. I had told him there was a new boss, but I hadn’t gone into details. But still, I had had told him last night that I was stressed and tired and wanted to relax. 

With an irritated sigh I threw his arm off me and scooted to my side of the bed hoping he would get the hint that I wasn’t in the mood. Burrowing in my pillow I prepared to drift back off when Bushi slid across the bed and wrapped me up again, this time his hand groping my breast and his mouth hot on my neck. 

“Stop it,” I whined pushing his hand off me. 

“Come on babe, I’m horny.” He cajoled rubbing his cock along my panty covered ass. “I only need five minutes.” 

“No, get off me.” I said firmly pulling away from his seeking lips. 

“I don’t want to.” I tried burying my head again, feeling frustration mounting as Bushi continued his pursuit, hot tears starting to prick at my eyelids. 

“Pay attention to me.” Bushi murmured and that was the last straw. 

“Pay attention to you?” I snapped incredulously flinging his arm off me and climbing out of the bed, tears starting to stream down my face. “It’s all about you Bushi isn’t it? What about me? Don’t you even care how I’m feeling?”

Bushi sat up staring at me in shock as he saw the tears pouring from my eyes, his heart breaking as he took in the hurt etched on my face.

“I told you I was tired. I’ve had a hard few weeks and I just want to have some quiet time.” I ranted. “But I can’t even get that from you. All you’re worried about is your dick.” 

“Babe,” Bushi plead, crawling to the edge of the bed and holding a hand out to me. 

“No,” I told him. “I said don’t want to.”

Bushi climbed out of the bed and pulled me into his arms before I could back away again, one hand stroking my hair and the other rubbing soothing circles on my back. My sobs broke free and I shook in Bushi’s arms as he held me, whispering soft words into my hair as he gently swayed our bodies. 

“I’m not asking for sex. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed.” Bushi said. “I should have paid more attention to you.” His lips pressed a kiss to the crown of my head and I sniffled burying my face into his chest. “I didn’t realize it was this bad. I’m so sorry.” 

I felt the tension easing from my body as I melted into my love’s arms. 

“I love you babe. I know I’m a pain, but I really do.” Bushi said into my hair. “I’ll be better for you. I’ll pay attention. I’m so sorry.” He apologized again, arms briefly tightening around me. 

I pulled away from his chest, smiling up at his worried face. 

“Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.” I told him, rising on my tiptoes to bring my lips to his, sighing as our mouths met in a languid kiss. 

“How about we lay back down and I’ll hold you?” Bushi asked bringing me back towards the bed. “I’ll be good. Won’t even try to fuck you.” He promised making me giggle as we settled back under the sheets. 

It wasn’t long before I was right back in dreamland, cocooned in Bushi’s arms as I drifted off.


	9. Midnight Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night lurid rendezvous with a brief cameo by Naito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, Explicit Language

The night air was cool on the patio. Almost a bit too chilly to be comfortable, but Bushi still sat in just his swimming trunks, his feet propped up on the railing as he looked out over the ocean view he couldn’t see through the dark night. Just the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach confirmed it was there. In the morning it had been a breathtaking view, the reason he shelled out an exorbitant amount of money to have it. Next to him was a small infinity edge pool, a perk of the suite. 

Top that off with an ice cold beer in his hand and a pretty lady sleeping in his bed. Bushi really couldn’t ask for more at this moment. Taking a pull from the bottle Bushi contemplated a midnight dip. The pool was heated, so it would be comfortable and a nice contrast to the cool night air. Mind made up he lowered his feet and headed over to the pool steps, slowly sinking his body into the relaxing water as he set his beer on the ledge. 

Hearing footsteps approaching Bushi looked over his shoulder with a smirk, lazily crooking his finger towards his companion. He watched with heated eyes as she dropped her robe and climbed into the pool, her tits floating in the water as she approached his lap. His hands gripped her hips and seated her on his lap, his mouth attaching to her neck and biting the exposed skin making her moan quietly. 

“Louder.” He mumbled into her neck. “I want the neighbors to bitch about how loud you scream.” 

“Bushi,” She whined, her face flushing with embarrassment. “I don’t want them to hear me.” 

“But you’re so pretty when you sing for me,” Bushi cajoled his tongue licking a long line up the side of her jaw as his fingers twisted in her hair. He placed kisses over her cheeks and moved to her mouth, flicking his tongue over full lips making them part on a gasp and letting him slide in her mouth. Pulling her tighter to him Bushi devoured her mouth, his tongue stroking over hers as one of his hands drifted down her spine making her shiver against him. 

Bringing his fingers around her waist he dipped his hand between her legs to slide them along her folds. Her resultant whimper had him grinning against her mouth, breaking the kiss and leaning back to watch her face contort in pleasure as he slid his fingers inside her pussy. 

“Moan for me baby,” Bushi encouraged her as he picked up speed, curling his fingers and pumping fast as her hips began rocking. Soft moans began accompanying the sloshing water of the pool as she ground herself on Bushi’s hand. “Louder.” 

Forgetting her surroundings she moaned louder as Bushi’s lowered his mouth to her tits, his tongue flicking over her nipples while his fingers continued driving her towards her peak down below. Pushing his thumb against her clit Bushi pushed down roughly while slamming his fingers deeper into her making a high pitched wail shatter the night. 

Shifting her to a kneel Bushi pulled his hand free and slid down his trunks, sliding her down onto his cock. Holding onto her hips Bushi thrust hard into her pussy, making her cry out loudly as his mouth reattached to her breast. Bushi’s sharp teeth bit onto her sensitive nipple as her fingers latched onto his hair, bouncing along his cock sending water sloshing over the edges. 

Bushi pulled from her tits, reaching between their bodies to stroke her clit as he pounded into her pussy, rubbing quick circles over her swollen nub and drawing sharp cries from her as she pushed towards climax. With a loud scream she came, her cunt clenching around his cock sending Bushi towards his own finish making him pump into her with a loud moan as his cum spilled inside. 

Breathing heavily they leaned together, her head on his shoulder as they recovered from their brief interlude. 

“Can you two keep it down?” The irritated voice of Naito floated through the now quiet night air, his head poking over the balcony to glare at Bushi and his friend. “Some of us are trying to sleep.” 

“Oops. Sorry. You weren’t supposed to hear that.” Bushi lied, grinning unrepentantly, laughing loudly when Naito flipped him off and disappeared back around the wall no doubt seeking out the comfort of his bed once again.


	10. F**k Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushi has seen what broken hearts have done to the people he cares about. He wants nothing to do with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Explicit Language

The room was dark as I entered. Nothing but the faint glow of a phone screen illuminating the face of the masked man on the bed. The curtains were drawn tight despite it being the middle of the afternoon. Honestly I was rather impressed he had managed to get it so dark in here. I knew what he was going for. Trying to intimidate me. Throw me off balance. Bushi had these littles games he liked to play every time we crossed paths. I never knew what it was going to be when I walked in, but Bushi worked very hard to get me off my game and derail our interviews. 

The first couple of times I would admit to being unnerved, but slowly I got used to it and mentally prepared myself. 

“Good afternoon Bushi-sama,” I greeted cheerfully pulling out the desk chair and settling into it as I opened my laptop and booted it up. “How are you this afternoon?” 

Silence was my answer making me take a deep breath to curb my annoyance before shifting in my seat to look at him. He presented an enticing picture for sure, his mask lit up by the phone screen reflecting off the black and orange material; shirtless and wearing a pair of sweat shorts with his legs bent at the knees and spread. 

“Are we doing the silent thing today?” I asked dragging my eyes away from the tempting sight and looking back at my laptop. 

“Why don’t you fuck off?” Bushi growled. Now this was new. He was never disrespectful to me. As much as he whined and manipulated and cajoled me in attempts to get out of his interviews deep down I was sure he enjoyed our interactions as much as I did. He was never rude or mean. 

I stiffened in the face of his hostility turning slowly back around to glare, ready to lay into him and give him a piece of my mind. Instead I paused noticing the tight set of his lips and stiffness in his shoulders. Frowning I rose from my seat going to the wall and flicking on the switch. 

“What are doing?” Bushi yelled. “Turn that off and get the fuck out of my room.” 

I studied Bushi as I tamped down my pride that wanted to give him as good as he was giving and tell him to go to hell. Instead I made myself evaluate him, the light shining notice on things overlooked in the dark. He looked tired. His eyes held untold stresses that tugged at my heart strings. Moving towards the bed I sat on the corner, closer inspection showing the white knuckled grip on his phone as he resolutely stared at it, doing his very best to ignore me entirely. His very countenance told of a man on the edge. 

“Are you okay Bushi?” I asked softly making him look up at me, head titled quizzically. 

“We’re not friends.” He said bluntly and I nodded in agreement. Friends was a stretch by any imagination, but I had hoped there might be something there between us. Stupid me. 

“I know. But we have known each other for a while now and you don’t look like yourself. You’re not acting like yourself. You look hurt. Who hurt you?” I asked. 

His loud sharp laughter startled me, certainly not the reaction I was expecting. 

“Some guy you barely know and you care?” He scoffed. 

“I do. I may not know you well but I care about you. Maybe I care too much, but I’d rather care too much than not at all.”

“You’re wasting your time. I don’t give a shit about you, or your feelings and I’m certainly not going to spill my guts to some reporter to go blabbing all over her magazine. I told you once to get the fuck out and I meant it. Get lost.” He snapped. 

I certainly wasn’t going to hang around and tolerate his abuses any further. I needed to get out of here before I made a fool of myself and cried. Hurrying to the desk I grabbed my computer and beelined for the door. 

 

***

With a heavy heart Bushi watched you leave, the door slamming behind you finality. Pulling his mask off Bushi threw it on the bed and wiped his hand over his face. He didn’t want to hurt you, but it had to be done. The last time he had seen you Bushi had realized the feelings he had towards you had extended past merely trying to bed you and into territory he didn’t want to tread. 

Leaning his head against the headboard Bushi knew, despite his feelings of regret, this was for the best. You wouldn’t come back to work with him again. Someone knew would come along and his heart would be safe. 

Having seen what heartache had done to his brothers, Bushi wanted nothing to with love. The past few months had been rough on Sanada after Kana’s reappearance, Hiromu had his precious heart crushed too many times to count, and Naito’s heart had been brutalized itself. About the only one in their little family who hadn’t been destroyed by love was Evil. Simply because he refused to feel it. Bushi was starting to think Evil had it right. Fuck love.


	11. Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delivering packages ends with an unexpected encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Oral Sex, Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Language

As a courier I got to deal with a lot of people from various scopes of life. From the richest of the rich, to those barely hanging on by a thread. It wasn’t any of my business what I was delivering. I was paid well not to ask any questions. Just deliver the boxes and go on my way. There were one off deliveries and regulars. I had my fair share of strange encounters, from the people that answered the door in nothing but their underwear, to those that looked like they hadn’t bathed in weeks. Through it all I kept a smile on my face and a professional attitude. I was making good money and I wasn’t giving any one a reason to complain about me. 

There was just one guy who got under my skin. I had taken over his deliveries from the last courier who had gone out on maternity leave. When he opened the door for the first time I had been speechless. I had seen plenty in my time as a courier, but someone wearing a mask was certainly a first. The purple gold and black mask covered his face with just his eyes and mouth visible, with the tiniest bit of dyed blonde hair peeking out the back. I felt I had quickly recovered, but judging by the amusement in his dark eyes he had noticed my gawking. As soon as he had signed for his packages I was gone. 

I had delivered to the man named Bushi several more times in the past month. We only spoke the most cursory of words to each other, greetings and small talk, yet I had developed a crush on the mysterious man. I was curious about the masks he wore, a different one every time I saw him, and why he wore them. About once a week I was at his door delivering several packages. For the first time I was curious as to what was in the packages of one of my clients. They all came from the same place (I peeked even though it was against regulations) and let my mind wander to all the things that could be contained therein. 

Today I was earlier than usual, my route being altered to accommodate another client. I didn’t think it would be a big issue, as clients were aware we could deliver any time after 8:00am. He was usually quick to answer, but today I stood on the doorstep knocking insistently and sweating in the unseasonable warmth as I waited for him to answer. I knew he was home. I could see his car parked in the driveway. Just as I was about to give up I saw a light flicker on in the window above the door and the curtains move. I felt bad as I had obviously awoken him, but I had deliveries to make. Knocking again I waited, shifting from foot to foot until the door was flung open. 

Then I found myself staring into a bare chest. A very muscular bare chest leading to a flat stomach and boxer briefs that hugged him like an extra skin. My breathing hitched in my throat as my eyes traveled over the very clear bulge of his cock, those spandex briefs outlining every glorious inch of his huge dick. 

Bushi clearing his throat jerked from my daze, my eyes flying to meet his rather unamused ones. 

“Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to deliver my packages?” Bushi asked in irritation. I didn’t get the chance to answer as from deep inside the house Bushi’s phone rang making him mutter a nasty curse. 

“Bring them inside.” He ordered sharply before disappearing down the hallway. 

I hesitated briefly, the rules of my company strictly prohibiting entering client’s properties, but my curiosity got the better of me. Pulling the handcart with his boxes into the entry, I followed his path following his voice to what turned out to be the kitchen. 

I couldn’t keep my eyes off him as he stood with his back to me, my eyes memorizing every inch of it. How was a back so sexy? I could make out the lines from his sheets pressed into his skin which had me thinking of him lying in bed. Swallowing heavily I forced myself to look away, roaming my gaze over his kitchen tuning out his conversation as I made note of all the fancy gadgets littering Bushi’s counters. My attention was drawn back to the man in question as he pulled a coffee cup from the cupboard and placed it in the single cup brewer. The smell of coffee filled the air as Bushi shuffled around the kitchen, still talking in low tones to whoever was on the phone. I followed him with my eyes, lingering on the curve of his tight ass as he bent over to pull sugar from one of the lower cupboards. 

I blushed when he turned around and caught me staring once again, but this time he didn’t look angry. Instead the corner of his lips twitched and a calculating gleam settled in his eyes as they roamed over my body. 

“I’ve got to go.” He said into the phone, disconnecting the call and returning his attention to the coffee maker. 

“I wasn’t sure where you wanted these,” I said trying to regain some professional footing, waving my hand at the boxes as he approached. Bringing the cup to his lips Bushi took a sip keeping his dark eyes focused on me as he leaned against the counter. I was hyper aware of how close he was, mere feet away. Just a step or two would have me in his arms. 

“Did you just want me to drop them and leave, or I could take them wherever you want, or maybe just in the entrance way…I just wasn’t sure.” I trailed off as he continued drinking his coffee and letting me ramble on. 

“I make you nervous.” He said when I was finally silent, not asking but telling. 

“A little.” I admitted. 

“Why?” Bushi asked reaching to set his cup on the counter he was leaning against. 

“I mean, you’re standing there looking like pure sex, in those tight little shorts that leave nothing to the imagination and its completely inappropriate for me to be in here with you in nothing but your underwear looking like you just tumbled out of the sack and I’m a woman and I can’t help but notice how sexy you are and my minds a mess. I can’t think straight with you.” I said. Well, I certainly hadn’t intended to say all that, but now my words hung heavy in the air and I just wanted to run from his house and forget about ever delivering to him again. 

As I was going to make my great escape, intent on abandoning my cart and chocking it up to a loss I would pay for out of my own pocket Bushi reached out and grabbed my arm, a gentle tug pulling me against his chest. My hands flew up in surprise landing on his bare skin and I stared up with wide eyes as his hands went to my hips and pulled me close to his body. He didn’t say a word as he shifted us around, my back now pressed to the counter ledge. Our eyes were locked together as his hands went to the waist of my pants. I should have objected as he began unbuckling them and sliding the pants down my legs, but I was past the point of caring. I would worry later about the ramifications of what I was doing. In this moment I wanted nothing more than Bushi. My panties soon joined my pants in a pool at my feet and I squeaked as Bushi lifted me up effortlessly and sat me on the counter. I swallowed hard as he grinned and pressed a kiss to my lips before dropping to his knees. The counters were just low enough for his face to be lined up perfectly with my pussy and anticipation raced through me as Bushi brought his face closer to my sex. 

His shoulders pushed my legs apart and spread my pussy for him as he leaned in. His lips were soft as they touched my flesh, pressing a kiss to the quickly dampening skin then flicking his tongue lightly over my clit. His slow light touches had me moaning in no time, teasing me mercilessly as I wanted more as he masterfully worked me into a frenzy. I cried out when he finally quit with the teasing and dove in, his tongue making long firm strokes through my slit as my hips bucked against his mouth. My thighs tightened around his head as he buried his tongue in my head, Bushi’s hand moving up so his fingers could tease and pluck at my clit while he tongue fucked me. 

Palms flat on the countertop I pushed my hips into Bushi’s face as he stroked me with his tongue, my panting growing louder by the second as he brought me to the brink of orgasm. I whimpered when he pulled his tongue free, grinning up at me as he switched his fingers to my hole, sliding two into me with ease and pumping them hard before bringing his mouth to my clit. I arched with pleasure as he sucked my clit through his teeth, nibbling on the swollen bud and pushing his tongue against it while continuing to fuck me with his fingers. Within seconds I was cumming, screaming loudly as I climaxed bucking against Bushi’s mouth. 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Bushi pushed to his feet. He gently slid me off the counter and helped me step into my panties. 

“What about you?” I asked gesturing towards the evident bulge in his boxers. 

“You’re already late and I’ve got somewhere to be. You’ll make it up to me next time.” Bushi said grabbing my clipboard and signing with a flourish before grabbing his boxes. 

Then he ushered me out the door, pressing a kiss to my lips and smacking my ass when I turned to head down the steps. The door closed behind me and I walked to my car in a daze, loading up the hand cart and climbing in. As I pulled away I grinned. That wasn’t how I had planned to start my morning, but it was a definite upgrade.


	12. Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a lesson to be learned when crossing paths with the Ingobernables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, Explicit Language, Dirty Talk, One Night Stands

I stared at Bushi with what I’m sure was an infatuated smile, mesmerized by his animation as he talked about his match the past weekend. His passion captivated me and I was charmed by his expressive telling. He was nothing like I had been warned. When he had come up to me after the press conference I had been wary, hesitant to allow him to take the seat next to me on the sofa. I had heard the stories. Who hadn’t? Unless you were looking for a quick lay, stay away from Los Ingobernables. If you went into it looking for more you were going to be sorely disappointed. Given that I wasn’t a one night stand kind of girl I kept a wide berth from the group. 

It hadn’t taken long for Bushi to have me in the palm of his hand though. He was sweet and charming, effusive with his compliments without them seeming like he was trying to soften me up. I had lost track of how long we had been talking, but we were now alone in the room everyone else long since disbursing. Somehow over the course of our conversation my rigid body language had softened and I had turned towards him, our knees now touching as I stared at the masked man. 

I found myself staring at his lips as he spoke, my eyes drawn to their fullness and wondering what they would feel like on my own. My teeth nibbled on my own lower lip as I thought about his mouth on mine, if they would feel as soft as they looked. 

Bushi clearing his throat jolted me from my thoughts and my eyes darted to his which were dancing in amusement at having caught me staring. 

“I’m sorry,” I sputtered in embarrassment. “I don’t know what came over me. It’s just…your lips are so soft.” I blurted out. “I mean, at least they look that way.” 

Bushi laughed a low deep sound that didn’t leave me feeling unaffected. Then his tongue darted out licking over those lips I was so fascinated by and I let out an involuntary squeak that had his grin widening. I knew I was a goner in that moment. All warnings flying from my head and fanciful thoughts replacing them as he leaned towards me, his lips hovering millimeters from mine. 

“Do you want to find out?” He asked a teasing lilt to his voice. I nodded slowly waiting in anticipation for his lips to mine, eyes closing as they did and they were just as soft as they looked. I parted my lips as felt his tongue probing them, it sliding into my mouth and caressing my tongue. I met his strokes, pushing my own tongue along his as Bushi’s hand cupped the back of my head and pulled me closer. 

When the kiss broke we stared into each other’s eyes Bushi’s thumb stroking my cheek as he stared at me with desire shining in his dark eyes. 

“I want you,” He said quietly, pressing another light kiss to my lips. “Do you want me?” 

Again I nodded in response and in seconds Bushi had me laying back on the sofa completely forgetting my surroundings as his body hovered over mine. I didn’t think about the fact we were in an open room where anyone could walk in at any moment as his hands caressed my breasts through my dress, fingers finding my nipples and teasing them into hard buds poking through the fabric. We kissed again, tongues swirling as my legs parted while Bushi settled between them, my dress pushing up my hips and baring my panties to the room. 

I was lost in Bushi as his hands teased my body into a throbbing mess, whimpers filling the air as Bushi played my body to perfection. I hesitated briefly as he pulled my panties down my legs making him come back to my mouth with another breathtaking kiss. 

“I’ve never done anything like this.” I murmured against his lips while he pushed his pants down to his knees. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” He promised. I found myself nodding as he kissed me again, moaning as the head of his cock rubbed long my slit. It didn’t take long for me to forget my apprehension sighing as Bushi pushed his cock into me inch by inch going slowly as promised and giving me time to adjust. When he was fully seated I shifted wrapping my legs around his waist and urging him to continue. 

“Good girl. You feel so good around my cock.” Bushi breathed into my ear as he thrust into me, his face buried in the side of my neck, mouthing the flesh with soft nips. My hands gripped his shoulders, legs tightening around his waist as he began to thrust faster grunts and moans telling of our pleasure as our bodies rocked together on the cushions. 

When it was over we dressed quietly, and reality began to set in as I realized what I had just done. Given the fact Bushi was barely looking at me I could already tell my fanciful daydreams were fluttering away. He had said what he needed to get what he wanted and I had fallen for it hook line and sinker. As I watched him walk away without another word I sighed heavily. At least I could take solace in the fact that he had held true to his word and made it good for me and chalk it up to lessons learned.


	13. To Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader just wants to forget for one night   
> Sonf Fic "Give You What You Like" by Avril Lavigne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild Language, Suggestive Themes

Please wrap your drunken arms around me  
And I’ll let you call me yours tonight  
Cause slightly broken’s just what I need  
And if you give me what I want  
Then I’ll give you what you like

Beyond passing greetings you and Bushi hadn’t ever spoken to each other. Los Ingobernables kept to their selves for the most part on big show nights, and you only made an appearance for the big shows. You were just there to ensure things ran smoothly and once the show was over you would head back to the corporate headquarters. 

So when you saw him sitting by himself at the end of the bar you had just walked into you hadn’t thought twice about him, making your way to a booth in the corner to drink away your sorrows. At your request the bartender left you a pitcher of mango margaritas and left you to your misery. For over two weeks you had been in a funk over your boyfriend walking out on you and you were hoping to drink enough to forget about him. At least for one night. 

As the night proceeded you couldn’t help but glance occasionally at the masked man just across the bar from you. With each sip of margarita you grew more intrigued by him, staring at the dejected slump of his shoulders and wondering if he was going through something similar to you. 

Please tell me I’m your one and only  
Or lie and say at least tonight  
I’ve got a brand new cure for lonely  
And if you give me what I want  
Then I’ll give you what you like

Finally you had enough liquid courage to forget common sense and make your way over to Bushi’s side with your pitcher and glass in hand. 

“Hi Bushi,” You said proud you didn’t slur a bit as you slid onto the stool next to him. 

Bushi’s head turned to look at you, running a glance over you that had a tingle growing in your stomach. 

“Hey.” He said taking a swig from his beer bottle before turning his attention back to the TV that was replaying a baseball game above the bar. 

You took another gulp from your drink as you cursed your lack of flirting skills. It had been a long time since you had initiated an interaction and your hands were shaking with nerves as you thought about how to make the first move. 

Turning in your stool you shifted so your knee brushed against Bushi’s making the masked man glance at the point of contact before raising his eyes to you with a smirk. 

“What are you after?” He asked leaning back in his stool and looking expectantly at you. 

“I’m just looking for one night.” You told him seeing skepticism immediately enter his eyes. “It’s true. I’ve had a really shitty few weeks. My boyfriend left me and I just need to forget.” 

“So you just want to use me for my body?” Bushi chuckled. “I must say, I’m not generally on this end.” He downed the rest of his beer and stood up holding his hand out to you. “Alright, let’s go. I’ll let you use and discard me.” 

I’ll give you what you like  
I’ll give you one last chance to hold me  
If you give me one last cigarette  
By now it’s only in the morning  
Now that I gave you what you want  
All I want is to forget


	14. Diversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushi calls in an old friend to act as a distraction against Minoru Suzuki as he needs to finish some business with his girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suggestive Themes, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Relationships

The members Los Ingobernables de Japon were waiting impatiently for Bushi’s arrival. They were bored and Bushi had promised some much needed entertainment. Bushi had been rather vague, only briefly mentioning something about Suzuki Gun in his text. Honestly they really didn’t care. There was nothing entertaining going on, and they were itching to cause some trouble. There was only press to do on the final stretch before Wrestle Kingdom. They didn’t even have any matches going on to get rid of their surplus energy. Today all the talent were required to be here for interviews throughout the day to promote the upcoming show. Really, anything that went down was New Japan’s fault for making them be here all day long with only one interview scheduled for later in the day. 

When Bushi did finally arrive, he was immediately the focus of all their attention. Or rather, who was standing beside him had their attention. They all took their time looking her over, the black haired American beauty with blood red lips and a black leather pantsuit that looked like it was painted on, leaving very little to the imagination. Hiromu licked his lips as he eyed the generous cleavage revealed by her outfit, imagining his tongue on those peaks. 

“You brought us a present Bushi?” Naito said with grin, his mind already racing with possibilities. 

“No. She’s not for you.” Bushi said firmly.

“If not for us then who?” Evil asked, as he began working on a plan to get her from Bushi’s side and into his bed. 

“She’s here for Minoru.” Bushi said, chuckling as vehement protests immediately sprang from their lips. “Oh hush. I told you this involved Suzuki Gun, so stop your whining.” Meanwhile you hadn’t said a word just watching the charismatic group argue with Bushi as your hand played with the flesh of his back under his t-shirt, leaning into his side. “Stop teasing me.” He told you sharply glaring as you gave him an impish smile.

“Or what?” You asked, lifting a challenging brow. You pouted when he simply turned back to his brothers, not giving you the attention you wanted. 

“Why does Minoru get her?” Naito asked petulantly after the interplay had finished. 

“Because I need her to distract him. Loyal as Minoru may be, he isn’t going to turn her down.” Bushi said confidently. “Despy and I have some unfinished business with Mika and I need him otherwise occupied so we can resolve the issue.” 

“Or you could just forget about her and you and Despy can play with me.” You suggested, arching into his touch as he ran his hand over the curve of your hip, pulling you against his body, his lips meeting yours in a bruising kiss before he pulled away from you. “No.” 

You rolled your eyes and pushed away from him, leaning against the wall and glancing around the remaining men in the room. You were seriously considering telling Bushi to fuck off and have your way with any one of them. 

“You’re seriously turning down that offer?” Sanada asked Bushi incredulously. “I’d take her over Mika any day.” 

“As I said. I have unfinished business with Mika. Then I’m done with her.” He looked over at you. “I can have you anytime I want, can’t I sweetheart?” He asked with a smirk. 

You flashed him a smile, running your tongue along your lips as his eyes hungrily followed the movement before responding.

“Maybe.” You said with a shrug. “Or maybe I’ll just play with your friends instead.” As you expected Bushi didn’t care for that comment and you found yourself pushed up against the wall, his muscular body pinning you, knee pushing in-between your thighs, his hand wrapping in your hair and pulling until you were looking up at him. Your breath hitched as his hand moved to your throat giving you a warning squeeze and holding you in place as you stared at him in challenge. 

“You are going to do what I brought you here for.” Bushi said bringing his lips to yours, barely hovering over them. “And when you’re done, then maybe I’ll let you play with my friends.” You gasped as he bit your full lower lip before stepping away.

“Fine.” You said with a roll of your eyes. “Who’s this Minoru that I need to seduce for you?” 

“He’s the leader of Suzuki Gun. He’s a sadistic bastard and likes to hurt people for fun.” Bushi said showing you a picture of him. “You’ll get along great with him.” A smile broke out on your face and you dipped your head in acknowledgement.

“I do have a thing for men that could happily kill me.” You admitted. “How long do you need me to keep him busy?” 

“A few hours.” Bushi said. “Can you handle that?” When you simply stared back at him he held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, stupid question.” 

Turning to the mirror you adjusted your cleavage and pulled out your lipstick, repainting your lips and fixing the smears Bushi had caused making sure everything was perfect. 

“Alright. Let’s do this.” You said. “Just remember you owe me.” With those words you left the locker room in search of your target.

As soon as the door shut behind you LIJ turned on Bushi. 

“What the hell man?” Evil said. “You bring a chick that looks like that in our locker room and serve her up to Minoru on a silver platter?” 

“Who the hell was that?” Naito chimed in simultaneously. “And why have we never met her before?” 

“Her name is Rayan. And she isn’t generally in one place more than a few days so I’ve never brought her around before.” Bushi said with a shrug. “We’re usually kind of busy when we’re in the same place at the same time.” 

“I like her. She seems nice.” Hiromu declared with a nod of his head. 

Bushi laughed at that statement. “Just be careful man, she could kill you with a smile on her face.” 

“Really?” Sanada asked skeptically. “She doesn’t exactly look dangerous. At least not in the way you’re implying.”

“I’m not kidding Seiya. I’m not exactly sure what she does, but I’ve seen enough shit to have a healthy dose of fear when it comes to her.” Bushi said seriously.

“Yeah she looked real scary with your hand around her neck.” Evil scoffed. “More like she looked like she wanted you to fuck her up against that wall regardless of who was watching.” 

“That’s true too.” Bushi admitted with a smile. “’she does like to fuck. And she likes it rough. That’s a win all around as far as I’m concerned.” 

“Alright, let’s go see what your little femme fatale is up to.” Hiromu said. The rest voiced their agreement so they left the locker room in search of you. They happened on you in the cafeteria, perched on top of the table next to Minoru, legs swinging over the edge surrounded by several members of Suzuki Gun and Mika. Seeing them enter you looked at Bushi with a sneering smirk. 

“I came here with Bushi, but he turned out to be rather boring. So I had to set out to find my own entertainment.” You shifted, your legs brushing up against Minoru’s shoulders and leaned down hiding your smile as he eyed your cleavage. “I don’t have patience for boys.” You were positive you would pay for that remark later. 

“Hey!” Mika said furiously stepping forward to push your legs away from him. “I know you’re not from around here, but he is my boyfriend. Stop throwing yourself at him.” 

You looked from her hand and back to her face and back again. “You have two seconds to get your fucking hand off of me before I break every bone in it.” You said mentally counting as she scoffed. Before the sound had even fully escaped her mouth you had her on her knees, hand twisted unnaturally. Unfortunately you didn’t get to hear her scream as Minoru moved quickly, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you off of her. 

“Despy!” Minoru snapped. “Take Mika home. I will come collect her later.” Despy hurriedly pulled Mika up and began leading her out of the cafeteria despite her vehement protests. You shrugged out of Minoru’s hold, glaring after the retreating figures tossing a wink in Bushi’s direction before you turned back to Minoru. 

“Damn she’s good.” Bushi said with a short laugh. “Not even two minutes and she already separated them.” The group rose from their table and walked away, Bushi doing his part and making sure to glare at you as they passed by. As soon as they were out of sight he split from the group, heading for the exit where Despy was waiting with Mika in his car. 

“I don’t like to waste my time. Am I wasting my time with you?” You asked Minoru locking your eyes on his and focusing his attention completely on you. 

“You don’t care that I have a girlfriend?” Minoru asked gauging your reaction.

“I don’t give a fuck about your girl. I’m not looking to marry you, I’m looking to fuck you. The question is do you care that you have a girlfriend?” You met his gaze head on, not blinking as he stared into your eyes. You had a feeling you were in for a hell of time. You’d have to thank Bushi later. 

“Do you know how to follow instructions?” Minoru asked with a smirk.

“I know how to misbehave.” You replied with a smirk of your own.

“I think we’ll get along just fine my dear.” He chuckled, grabbing you by the hand and pulling you along behind him.


	15. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's been teasing Bushi for weeks and finally pushes him too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Language, Smut, Shameless Smut, Choking, Force Choking, Teasing, spanking

Bushi in those black pants ought to be illegal you thought with a sigh, hoping you were at least being subtle in your oogling of the man. You doubted it, but it wasn’t like Bushi was unaware of your lusting after him. You couldn’t help it. Those pants just hugged his ass to perfection making you want to grab a handful and the way the clung to his muscular thighs made you wetter than you cared to admit. You continued staring, losing yourself in tracing the letters spelling out his name across the seat of his pants, admiring that taut ass on display.

“If you’re done staring at my ass, can you do your fucking job?” Bushi snarled in irritation looking over his shoulder to glare at you.

“I wasn’t quite done staring just yet, give me a second.” You responded cheekily earning you a roll of his eyes before he went back to ignoring you. You knew you were pushing it with your teasing of the man but while you found him almost irresistibly attractive you weren’t willing to lose your job just to fuck him. Since it was expressly against your contract to sleep with the talent, you knew you would be immediately fired if you crossed that line. Because you were well aware of the rumors and knew the men of Los Ingobernables weren’t exactly known for keeping their mouths shut about their conquests.

You knew it was driving Bushi insane with you constantly teasing him, but you had no intentions of stopping. Really didn’t think you could, because the man just did things to you that made you go home at night and finger yourself to oblivion. With a sigh you took your eyes off the prize and made your way to the table in the corner, shuffling through papers before finding what Bushi had requested and running over to him.

A mischievous smile on your face you held firm to the paper as he tried to take it from you, his eyes focusing on your tongue as you ran it across your lips. 

“Are you going to take it?” You asked making his eyes widen, “the paper I mean.” 

You pushed the paper into his chest, making sure to get a nice feel before walking away with an added sway to your hips as you felt his eyes burning a hole into you.

Over the course of the next few weeks you systematically teased Bushi to the brink of insanity. You figured if you were suffering, he was going to suffer right along with you. Of course you were pretty sure he wasn’t suffering as much as you since he didn’t seem to be lacking in female company but you knew you were getting under his skin. You caught him watching you, lust evident in his eyes whenever you were in the same room. You took extra delight in teasing him right before he went out to the ring much to the consternation of his stablemates as it was throwing him off his game. The glare Evil levied at you after your last such attempt had almost been enough to make you quit. Almost. But then you saw Bushi stretching, bent over with that round ass staring at you all thoughts of Evil fled your mind and you couldn’t help but reach out and smack it. Bushi had spun around fire in his eyes as he glared at you, taking a threatening step in your direction only to be halted by Naito’s arm across his chest as the LIJ music filled the arena. You stuck your tongue out at him and rushed off to your duties with a smile.

You were lost in your task of sorting through boxes of merch backstage, so therefore was rather caught off guard when you were yanked to your feet by your ponytail and dragged down the hallways behind a furious Bushi. Your yelps of pain were ignored as he threw you into the LIJ locker room, making you crash into the couch against the wall. Hand moving to rub at your scalp you glared at him, pissed that he seemed to think he had the right to manhandle you like that.

“What the fuck is your problem?” You yelled rising to your feet and moving to push past the angry masked man. It happened so quickly you didn’t even see it, one second you were shoving past him and out the open door, the next your back was pressed against the chest of the now shirtless Bushi, his white t-shirt choking the air out of you. You gasped, fingers yanking uselessly at the material eyes wide as you Evil step in the doorway, pleading with him to help you with your eyes. He simply smirked and shut the door, locking you in the room with Bushi.

Just as you got to the point of feeling like you were going to pass out Bushi released his hold making you fall down onto all fours in front of him, greedily drinking in air through your burning throat. He didn’t give you much time to recover, moving to step in front of you and once again grapping a hold of your hair and pulling into a kneeling position.

“You’re a fucking teasing bitch is my problem.” Bushi finally responded to your earlier question. “You think you can just lead me on like that and not suffer repercussions?”

You would have spat back some sort of retort, but before you fully recovered your breath Bushi had once again wrapped that damn shirt around your neck and tightened it in his fist. You were able to breathe a bit more this time, but due to the angle he kept your chin jerked back to you couldn’t vocalize your opposition. 

“For weeks now you’ve been a little cock tease. Playing games when you have no idea of the consequences.” He looked down at you his black lips curving into a sneer as your eyes watered and you cursed internally that you still found him so damn attractive. “Well sweetheart, now you get to pay the consequences.”

Your hands once again went to the fabric holding you hostage, pulling desperately at it as you tried to free yourself, Bushi chuckling at your useless attempts. You winced when he tightened it a notch further restricting your breathing and you whimpered as you watched him slowly pushed his tights down, his hardened cock springing free of the confining material striking you across the face. You tried not to think of how velvety smooth the skin of his cock felt on your cheek. Or how it would taste if you were to put it in your mouth.

Bushi’s hand grasped his cock as he held you in place, rubbing the tip across your lips while you kept them firmly pressed together. He stared impatiently as you continued to refuse to grant him access, keeping your jaw clenched against the intrusion. Bushi shook his head in disappointment before an evil smile formed and he twisted viciously on the t-shirt tightening it until your air supply was completely cut off. Your mouth dropped open desperately sucking in air until Bushi pushed his cock in making you struggle to breathe in enough air through your nose as he filled your mouth. Your hands dropped to his thighs, fingernails digging into his tights as spots began to form in your vision. He finally released his hold on the shirt allowing it to unwind on your shoulders and you breathed deeply through your nose trying to get enough oxygen with Bushi still engaged in your mouth.

“Are you done playing games now?” Bushi asked, staring impassively as his hands guided your head back and forth on his cock. You nodded the best you could, signaling your acceptance and making Bushi slow his movements bringing his cock out of your mouth and resting the tip on your lips. 

“Show me.” He said moving his hands behind his back and clasping them there while staring down at you. Hand reaching to encircle his length you took a few deep breaths into your oxygen starved longs, wincing at the burning you felt in your throat at the movement. Tongue darting out you licked along Bushi’s slit, swirling your tongue around the bulbous flesh and sucking the tip past your lips, caressing it as he entered your mouth. Pulling him out you licked your tongue along his length from tip to base and along the underside of his cock before moving him back into your mouth and bobbing your head to take him deep into your throat before suddenly being pulled off with a yank on your hair.

“Go bend over the table.” Bushi ordered as he stripped out of his tights. You took a second to admire his naked form, eyes tracing his muscles and down to the thick cock you had just been sucking on before you rose to your feet and hurriedly got into the demanded position. You looked over your shoulder anxiously watching as Bushi approached you, stroking his dick in his fist as he positioned himself behind you. You couldn’t stop the moan that rushed out of you when he buried himself in your dripping cunt with one shove, burying himself to the hilt as his hands grabbed onto your hips. A rhythm was quickly settled into with him pounding into you, the sounds of flesh slapping echoing through the room as moans of pleasure escaped you with each well timed thrust.

You shrieked in a mixture of surprise and pain when Bushi’s hand slapped down on your ass, sending stinging pain through your flesh.

“I….don’t….like….being….teased.” Bushi grunted punctuating each word with a slap as tears stung your eyelids and you plead for mercy, crying out your apologies as you felt yourself hurtling towards orgasm through the pain. With one last harsh slap Bushi’s hands grabbed the shirt still resting around your shoulders and once again wrapped it around your neck, pulling you off the table in a painful arch and gagging you as you came, the combination of pleasure and pain proving too much. Spots flickered across your vision as Bushi came with a deep thrust, his fists pulling hard on the material around your throat before he pushed off you, making you fall forward onto the table greedily sucking in air.

“Unless you wish to entertain the entire stable I would get the fuck out of here.” Bushi said, not looking at you as he casually dressed, reminding you that you were in the LIJ locker room and the others were sure to be waiting outside the door. You frantically grabbed your clothing and dressed, keeping your head ducked as you hurried out of the locker room and hurried past the seated men outside the doorway making a beeline for the first available restroom.

Standing in front of the mirror you recoiled at your reflection, haphazard hair sticking out everywhere, mascara tracks down your cheeks, smeared lipstick. You were a mess. And most telling of all, vivid bruising and red raw skin from the t-shirt Bushi had used so liberally on you. Swallowing was a further reminder of exactly what had just occurred and you knew you would be feeling it for a few days. Your fingers ran lightly across the marks and a small smile lifted your lips. You definitely had not been expecting that explosive response from Bushi, but you couldn’t deny he had left you wanting more.


	16. Pledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushi makes her promises for their future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Tetsuya Bushi watched you laugh across the little table he had set up in the garden, thinking how lucky he was to have you for the past three years. He was pretty sure this was going to go the way he was hoping, but there was always that niggling doubt. Bushi wasn’t the best at romantic gestures or ideas, at the end of the day it was going to be a rather simple proposal. He had planned it out for the three-year anniversary of your relationship so she wouldn’t be too suspicious of the extravagant dinner he had set up. Table for two with a lace tablecloth topped by flickering candles and a small flower centerpiece, in the middle of their garden with was blooming with green trees and multitudes of flowers creating a romantic and fragrant atmosphere. 

Knowing he wasn’t much of a cook, despite his best efforts at learning, he had ordered catering from the finest dining Tokyo had to offer. Their home tucked on the outskirts of Adachi, away from the bustling downtown, was peaceful, surrounded by the silent night air and rushing of the nearby Sumida River. They had purchased the home together a year into their relationship, confident in their future together. He smiled at you, reaching across the table to hold your hand. 

“I love you Tetsuya,” you said, eyes shining brightly in the candlelight. “Thank you for this beautiful dinner.” You loved when he made these gestures. You knew it was way out of his comfort zone, but he still went to the effort just to make you happy. 

“I love you too, Y/N,” He responded. “More than I am ever going to be able to properly express to you.” He took a deep breath, tightening his grip for a moment before removing his hand. Your heart raced as he stood up before dropping to one knee in front of you. Tears began filling your eyes as you realized what was happening. You bit your lip to keep from yelling yes and ruining his proposal. 

“I love you Y/N, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to build a family with you, watch you cradle our children when they are born. I want to be there for you in your times of need and support you in every way I can. I’m going to be here for you always. I will always be by your side. I’m going to provide for you and I’m going to keep you safe. This is my pledge to you.” He reached into his pocket pulling out a black velvet box and opened it, revealing a beautiful princess cut diamond with diamonds circling the band. “Will you marry me?” Bushi asked hopefully. 

“Of course I will, Tetsuya,” You said extending your hand for him to place the ring on your finger before tackling him in a hug. “And I make a pledge to you my love, I will always be here for you and I will always be by your side. I am going to support you and love you every step of the way. I cannot wait to be your wife and to be the mother of your children.” 

Bushi smiled widely, pulling your lips to his in a soft kiss before flipping you over onto your back in the soft grass and proceeding to show you exactly how much he loved you.


	17. Still Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushi broke up with her, but as far as he's concerned she still belongs to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cheating, Rough Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Smut

Work Text:

 

It had been a wonderful evening up to that point. It was your third date with Sho Tanaka and things had been going very well so far. Four months after your break up and you were ready to move on. Sho had been asking you out for the past several weeks and you had finally said yes. It was nice and smooth and easy and everything your previous relationship wasn’t. There was none of the darkness, the intensity, the fiery passion that had consumed you before. A small frown ticked at your lips as you realized you missed those things. You slammed the brakes on that train of thought. You weren’t going down that road. You needed to remember what those things lead to. Sure Sho was safe. But safe was best for you. Safe didn’t leave you a crying mess. Safe didn’t leave you sitting up all night wondering where he was or who he was with. Yes, safe may be a bit boring, but it was good. Stable. That was exactly what you needed.

Everything had been going great until he showed up. An evening walking the promenade and ice skating followed by dinner in a cozy little restaurant was ruined when they walked in. His eyes had immediately found you, widening briefly in surprise that quickly turned to anger as he saw you with Sho, as they walked past. You felt his gaze burning a hole in your back and it was unnerving you. You were finding it hard to concentrate on your conversation and Sho immediately picked up on your discomfort. 

“We can go. It’s not a big deal.” He offered, his eyes glancing at the table where your ex Bushi sat with the rest of Los Ingobernables de Japon. Honestly it was making Sho a bit uncomfortable, Bushi glaring at them, his fingers drumming angrily on the table top. 

“No!” You immediately protested. “I am not leaving. I am not letting him win. We are over. I’m allowed to go out on dates. And I’m having a really great time with you. Please don’t let him ruin it.” You smiled, reaching your hand across the table for his. 

“Okay, we’ll stay.” Sho said, entwining his fingers with yours as he returned his focus to you. 

Conversation easily as you got lost in getting to know each other, Sho doing his best to help you forget all about the angry ex sitting at your back. You sipped on your wine as Sho told you about the exclusion to the United States he had just recently returned from, laughing as you heard his tales of backstage antics. Tension you hadn’t realized you were holding left your body as you saw LIJ rise and leave their table, heading for the restaurant’s exit.

You excused yourself to the restroom, needing a few minutes to re-center yourself. You hadn’t realized until you watched Bushi leave just how nervous you actually had been. Your shoulders actually ached from the stress. Taking a last deep breath you opened the door only to have someone push it back towards you making you stumble a few steps backwards. Recovering you looked up to see Bushi shutting the door, pressing the lock with an ominous click. You retreated as he approached you, quickly running out of space in the small restroom and finding yourself against the wall. 

“Get on your knees.” Bushi said firmly, arms crossed over his broad chest, mouth set in a tight line that you recognized very well. You had to fight against yourself, your body wanting to immediately comply with his demand. You hated that he still had this control over you, and you wondered if it was ever going to go away. 

“Fuck you Bushi!” You spat. “We’re not together anymore. You’re the one that broke up with me, remember? You can’t just barge into the women’s restroom and order me around.” 

“I think it’s already been well established that I can do whatever the fuck I want to you.” He said wryly, the corner of his mouth twitching in a smirk. “How many times do I have to tell you that your body belongs to me? Whether we’re together or not, that fact doesn’t change. So you can get on your knees nicely and suck me off while your little boyfriend waits for you; or I’m going to take off my belt, wrap it around your throat and fuck your face, then send you back to Sho with undeniable proof of what just happened.” 

Your eyes drifted closed, your throat aching as you imagined Bushi tightening that leather belt around your neck, choking you until you couldn’t breathe with his cock in your mouth and you hated how much you wanted him to do that to you. Instead your eyes opened and you slowly lowered yourself to your knees. There was no way you were going to disrespect Sho by throwing it in his face that you had hooked up with your ex in a bathroom while he waited patiently for you. 

Bushi wasted no time in freeing himself, immediately pressing this tip of his cock to your lips smearing the red coating with a smirk as he pushed into you. So easily you fell into the old rhythm, relaxing your throat as Bushi pushed to the hilt, holding his hips to your mouth as you fought not to struggle, eyes pleadingly looking at him for air as he took his time withdrawing. 

“Do you think Sho knows how thoroughly I still own you?” Bushi asked in a conversational tone as he continued to fuck your throat. “Does he know how you cried and begged and pleaded with me not to leave you?” He laughed as you glared up at him, helpless to do anything against his taunts. “Does he know that you would dump him in a second if I told you I wanted you back?” His thumb stroked over your cheek as he stopped buried in your throat his cruel eyes mocking you. “But I don’t want you back. Why would I? I can still take whatever I want from you.” You knew he could see the hurt in your eyes as he stared down at you and hated that you were giving him the reactions he was seeking. Finally he pulled out taking a step back and stroking his cock.

“Mouth open, tongue out.” Bushi commanded and you complied almost immediately feeling his tip laid on your tongue as warm cum spurted out of him and pooled there. “Swallow.” He said tucking himself back into his pants as he watched you. “And tonight when you’re kissing him goodbye I want you to remember how you had my cum all over your tongue and wonder whether he can taste me.” 

He left you kneeling on the floor and you rose to your feet with a wince, berating yourself for letting him do that to you. And for wanting him to do it again. Heaving a shuddering breath you checked yourself in the mirror before rejoining Sho in the dining room. 

“Sorry I took so long,” You apologized as you slid into your chair. “I just needed a few minutes to freshen up.”


	18. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushi hooks up with a girl in the club. No plot. Short drabble. Song fic based on Diamond Heart by Lady Gaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut

He didn’t make it over to America often, but Bushi would admit it was always a hell of a time when he did. These American girls were so much fun. Wild and loud they were always up for a good time. It was like the club atmospheres ripped away all their inhibitions. 

Young, wild, American  
Lookin’ to be somethin’  
Out of school go-goin for a hundred or two  
Some asshole broke me in  
Wrecked all my innocence

The celebrity obsessed culture did confuse him a bit. Back home they were left alone. Given their privacy and peace. Here, it was insane. Cameras flashing all the time, reporters shouting questions as they chased you down the street. And the women seemed willing to do anything for a chance to brush up with fame. Hoping their face would appear in a tabloid. 

He was taking a break from the dance floor for a moment, nursing some kind of cocktail that had been thrust at him. It didn’t taste too bad. A little fruity, but it packed a punch so he was okay with it. Setting his empty glass on the bar, the next thing Bushi knew he was being dragged towards the dance floor. He went along with it, letting her pull him into the middle and immediately plastering her ass against his groin. Hands locking on her hips, Bushi held her firmly to him as he swiveled his hips, thrusting into her ass as they moved to the beat of the music.

Young, wild, American  
C’mon baby do you have a girlfriend?  
Rain on me a million  
I’m not flawless, but I gotta diamond heart

Bushi lost himself in the music and sensations she was sending through his body, meeting her eyes as she spun around to press her chest against his with a seductive grin on her painted lips. His hands grabbed a handful of her ass pulling her flush against him, letting her feel the effect she was having on him as her fingers roamed over his body.

“Don’t be a tease now sweetheart,” He said in heavily accented English. He didn’t speak the language fluently, but he could get his point across. 

“Who says I’m teasing?” She laughed, pushing up to press her lips to his. Bushi decided he really liked these aggressive girls as he opened his mouth, allowing her tongue access as her hands snuck between them, cupping his cock in their grip. Hissing at the contact Bushi pulled back from her, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him through the writhing bodies towards where Sanada was dancing with two blondes.

“Taking the car. We’ll be back.” Bushi said to his friend who nodded his acceptance with a smirk. 

Outside Bushi pushed her into the waiting limo ordering the driver to just drive around as the privacy glass rose. No time was wasted with niceties as he shed his pants and climbed in between her eagerly parted legs, quickly discovering she wasn’t wearing any panties as he brushed up against her bare flesh. And fuck if she wasn’t soaking and ready for him. She moaned as he rubbed his dick along her slit, rubbing the tip into her clit again and again as she impatiently thrust her hips up.

“Who’s teasing now?” She taunted him.

He chuckled lining his cock up with her hole and sliding it in inch by inch. Fully sheathed Bushi stopped his movements, enjoying her struggles underneath him to get him to do as she wanted, pouting her lip as she impatiently pushed her hips up while he smirked down at her not giving her what she was after. She whimpered as his thumb caressed her clit, rubbing slow teasing circles around it while keeping her still underneath him. 

“Please.” She finally moaned, begging him for what she needed. 

“There we go. I knew you American girls had some manners.” Bushi said with a sly smile as he began thrusting into her, keeping his fingers manipulating her clit as he fucked her. He could feel her heels digging into him as her legs wrapped around his waist urging him on faster. Sweat beginning to form on his brow Bushi picked up his pace hooking his arms under her thighs and angling her hips up to take him deeper as she thrashed underneath him. 

Bushi came as she clamped around him, her screams filling the limo as she orgasmed, muscles clenching down on Bushi’s cock as they squeezed his seed from him. Pulling out of her Bushi sat on the bench seat, sliding on his pants as she straightened up her dress. 

“Back to the club.” Bushi directed the driver through the intercom. “I’m done here.”


	19. Destructive Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushi is on a downward spiral since he found his girlfriend cheating on him. Short drabbled song fic based on Glutton by BuckCherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort

“You know Bushi, I’m really getting tired of wading through dirty panties and empty bottles to get to you every fucking morning.” You complained to the unconscious man as you attempted to do just that, stepping gingerly over the discarded clothing and pushing the empty alcohol containers aside with your toe. Finally making it to his bedside you grimaced at the naked blonde strewn across his body. With a rough poke in her ribs you woke her up, pulling her by the top of her arm off the bed.

“Get dressed and get out.” You told her pointing to her discarded dress that was near the door. 

“He doesn’t want me….” She started arguing.

“Yes he does.” You interrupted. “You’re not special. You’re not the first. He isn’t even going to remember your name when he wakes up. So save yourself the embarrassment and get out.” She looked like she was going to argue some more, glancing at Bushi’s prone form on the bed, but decided otherwise pulling on her dress and slipping out the door. 

I get it started and then I get brokenhearted  
Because I can’t get a hold of the beast  
It’s like I’m blind, I’m running out of time  
Everything I crave is out of reach

You knew why he was doing this, but it didn’t make it any easier to deal with. His heart had been broken and shattered into pieces by his longtime girlfriend. Bushi had been prepared to propose to her planning an elaborate proposal. When he had gone to surprise her he had found her with another man practically living in the house with her. It had destroyed Bushi. That had been about six months ago and now every night as soon as he was done with work he was out drinking and fucking another girl.

“I know you’re up Bushi. I got rid of her. Go shower.” You told him, keeping your back turned. You had gotten one too many glimpses of Bushi in all his glory over the past few months and while it was a nice sight to see you weren’t looking to join his list of conquests. 

“Why you being so bitchy?” He groaned rolling out of bed and padding into the shower as you heaved an irritated sigh. 

“Because all you do is drink and fuck lately Bushi. How long is it going to be until just at night isn’t enough and you start drinking at work?” You asked trying to make him see the error of his ways. You knew he was heartbroken, but enough was enough. You had let him wallow for months now and it was time for him to start moving on.

“What do you want me to do Y/N?” He yelled coming out of the bathroom. In the dresser mirror you could see him in the doorway, towel wrapped firmly around his waist so you turned to face him.

You say I drink too much  
You say I fuck too much  
So what the hell am I supposed to do  
I wanna die and kill my dirty mind

“I want you to be happy Bushi,” You said softly. “You have me and your brothers worried sick about you. We want our friend back. She ain’t worth it.” Your heart ached as Bushi slumped, sliding down the door frame to sit on the floor and found yourself right beside him, your arm around his shoulder as he sobbed.

“I loved her, Y/N. I wanted to marry her.” Bushi cried. “How could she do that to me?” 

“I know sweetie,” You murmured stroking his hair. “I don’t know why she did that. But I do know you deserve better than that. You deserve to be happy. Don’t let her win.” 

“What’s wrong with me?” Bushi asked burying his face in the crook of your shoulder. “The only time I don’t think about her is when I’m drunk. When I’m sober all I see is what’s wrong with me. Who wants to be with someone who’s not home 200 days a year?” 

I take a dive and I medicate my mind  
Cause I hate what I fuckin’ see

“The right one Bushi. She just wasn’t it.” You told him, eyes darting up as you heard his hotel room open seeing Naito peeking his head in, his face immediately morphing to concern as he hurried into the room. Before you knew it you all of the Los Ingobernables members huddled in the door frame of the bathroom, offering comfort to their hurting brother. 

“You guys are right. I need to get over her and move on with my life.” Bushi spoke up after a while. He realized while he lost her he still had his family and they weren’t going anywhere. “I’m sorry I’ve been a mess the last few months. I promise I’m going to cut back on my drinking and sleeping around.” 

You smiled as he held his fist out, his brothers quickly sticking their hands to his. You were surprised when Naito nudged you in the ribs indicating you should join the ritual. Your smile widened as you stuck your fist to theirs, feeling truly accepted into the family for the first time. From the corner of your eye you saw Bushi looking at you, a light in his eyes you hadn’t seen in a long time and felt a light blush stain your cheeks as you wondered what the future may hold.


	20. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushi's leather gloves stirred something within her. Then Evil joined the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Threesome m/f/m, no slash , Explicit Sexual Content, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Smut, oral sex, Choking, Force Choking

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Bushi asked, his eyes rising to meet yours in the mirror, having caught you watching him in it. 

“Like what? I wasn’t staring at you.” You denied his accusation purposefully looking away from him. You were embarrassed at getting caught staring. You really couldn’t help it though. You had always found Bushi attractive, had admired him from afar since you had started with the company six months ago. You had even seen him in the head-to-toe black ensemble he was decked out in before. It was your favorite attire for him, the black suit doing things to you. That wasn’t what had made you get caught staring though. You were dumbstruck by the black leather gloves on his hands. 

Seeing those gloves had struck a deep chord in you. Your mouth had felt dry and you couldn’t tear your eyes away from them. Couldn’t help but imagine how they would feel if Bushi were to wrap his hand around your throat. You knew Bushi liked to choke. How many times had you watched him choke people in the ring? But would he choke you with his hands instead of a shirt? Those were the thoughts running through your mind and that was when you had been caught by Bushi. 

“Sure you weren’t.” Bushi said with a smirk turning from the mirror. He brushed past you and out of the room, leaving you to regain your bearings. You took a few minutes to calm yourself, pushing thoughts of Bushi and those gloves out of your head. You couldn’t let your desires interfere with your work. You were a professional and the last thing you needed was to be lusting after one of the wrestlers. 

Throughout the day you crossed paths with Bushi and you would swear he was deliberately teasing you. Logically knew you were probably seeing things that weren’t there, because he never spoke to you or even looked at you. But every single time you saw him he was playing with those gloves, drawing your attention to them. One time he was clasping them together when you looked over. Another pulling them on tighter to reset them on his hands. You knew you were probably being hypersensitive, but you couldn’t get those damn gloves out of your mind. 

It was a rough day to say the least. You couldn’t focus, your mind kept wandering to Bushi which lead to you making mistakes and getting yelled at. By the end of the day you were just ready to go home. Wanting nothing more than to go soak in a hot bubble bath. Your plans were derailed when you were shoved into a dark storage room on your way out of the arena.

Your heart pounded in fear as a hard body pressed into you from behind, a gloved hand clamping over your mouth. You breathed deeply, the smell of leather from the glove permeating your fear. 

“I’m going to move my hand. You make a sound and I’m going to have to hurt you. Do you understand?” You relaxed a little as you recognized Bushi’s voice and you nodded your head. You shivered as the hand left your mouth and slowly trailed down your throat to rest at the base, sitting there taunting you. “Are you ready to admit you were staring at me earlier?” He asked, his warm breath brushing over your cheek as he leaned over your shoulder. 

“I wasn’t,” You started, the words cut off when Bushi’s hand suddenly tightened slightly restricting your air flow.

“Still arguing with me?” Bushi asked his voice hardening. “Do you not believe me when I say I’ll hurt you?” 

“I believe you.” You whispered.

“I don’t think you do. I think you’re more concerned with getting my hands wrapped around your throat than you are in listening.” Bushi said. “Am I wrong?” 

“No.” you admitted. That was really your end goal. You wanted to feel him choke the air out of you. You needed to know how he felt. To bring your fantasies to reality. 

“Well, let me make it very clear to you. You don’t get this.” His hand tightened meaningfully on your neck. “Until I get what I want.” 

“Okay.” You said nodding your head quickly and making Bushi chuckle.

“Okay huh? Just ready to give me anything and everything I want to get me to choke you?” He asked.

“Yes.” You said. You weren’t willing to wait any more. You would do whatever it took to get to your end game. 

“Yes.” Bushi said and you could feel him shaking his head at you, derision clear in his tone. “So if I told you I want to take you back to the locker room, bend you over the table and let my whole stable fuck you raw you would let me?” 

You stiffened at the crudeness of his words mind racing as you wondered whether he was actually serious or just playing mind games with you. You didn’t know what answer he expected so you kept silent much to his consternation. 

“Not so quick to throw the word anything out there now are you?” He taunted. “Or should I take the lack of protest as agreement? Should we take a stroll down the halls to my boys? I’m sure Evil wouldn’t mind wrapping his hands around your neck.” 

“I…I..” you stuttered so confused. You were lost, not sure what was going on in your head. You knew vehement protests should be flying from your lips but you couldn’t make yourself voice them. 

“I’m going to file that thought away for later.” Bushi broke into your thoughts. “I’m feeling rather selfish at the moment so I’m not quite ready to share you.” You weren’t sure if it was relief or disappointment you felt, maybe a mixture of both. He stepped away and directed you to get on your knees. For the first time since he had pushed you into the room you looked at him, still dressed in head to toe in black, mask covering his face. Your eyes drifted to his gloved hand, wanting it back on your throat as quickly as possible. You were kind of embarrassed with yourself for being so desperate for that sensation that you were willing to completely debase yourself just to get it. 

“Let’s see if you can make me want to choke you.” Bushi said, gesturing to his pants. You were quick to free him from his slacks, hands stroking him to full thickness before putting him in your mouth. You sucked enthusiastically, working hard to please him in order to get what you wanted in return. He didn’t give you an indication as to whether he was enjoying what you were doing keeping his hands clasped behind his back as you pleasured him, staring down at you with those cold dark eyes of his. 

When his hand shot out to the back of your head and buried himself in your throat you were caught off guard, feeling disappointment when you felt him come reflexively swallowing around him and falling back onto your bottom when he pushed you off. You watched as he tucked himself back in and turned towards the door. 

“Follow me.” Bushi said walking out. You jumped to your feet and rushed after him, heart jumping into your throat as you realized he was heading towards the LIJ locker room. 

“Bushi wait!” You called out, struggling to catch up to him as he turned around with a smirk. 

“What?” He asked staring impatiently down at you. 

“Where are we going? I thought we weren’t going to….go to your stable.” You said hesitantly turning pleading eyes up at him. 

“I never said that.” Bushi said with a shrug. “You don’t want to follow me that’s your call.” He smirked as he brought his hands up, tugging on the gloves and watching the almost glazed look come over your eyes. At the moment he had no plans on making you fuck the whole stable. But you didn’t need to know that. He was absolutely amazed at the amount of power a pair of leather gloves seemed to have over you. It was like kryptonite. And he was enough of an asshole to take full advantage of it. “But the only way you’re getting these around your throat is by doing what I tell you to.” 

You stood fidgeting in the hallway as he disappeared through the LIJ locker-room door. You were torn, wanting to chase after him more than anything, yet scared of what awaited you on the other side of that door. Drawing in a deep breath you gnawed on your lower lip as you swallowed and took a few hesitant steps towards that door. You were drawn beyond reason to Bushi and what you hoped his hands were capable of. Your throat practically itched to have those gloved fingers clasped around it. Almost without conscious decision you found yourself knocking tentatively on the door. At Bushi’s acknowledgement you slowly opened the door, and stepped through, closing it firmly behind you. 

You glanced nervously around the room, feeling relieved to see it relatively empty. Besides Bushi only Evil was in the room, and he didn’t seem to be the least bit interested in you, riffling through his bags as you stood there wringing your hands. Your attention moved to Bushi who was leaning back in a chair watching you with hooded eyes. You were so focused on Bushi that you let out a startled yelp when Evil’s hand grabbed your hair in a fist and a leather gloved hand squeezed around your throat. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Evil hissed in your ear. “Is it the gloves? The choking? Or just Bushi?” You wanted to say it had everything to do with it being Bushi with the gloves, but your body was betraying your thoughts as being in Evil’s grip with his hand clasped on your neck there was a definite throbbing between your legs. “Bushi said you wanted to be choked. Were so desperate you would do anything just to get some hands wrapped around your neck.” You stayed perfectly still in his grasp eyes drifting shut as his thumb ran over the column of your throat. “Will you let me do whatever I want to you if I promise to choke you while I’m doing it?” He asked.

“Yes.” You choked out without even thinking.

“What the hell Evil? You’re stealing my gig.” Bushi protested rising to his feet and moving to stand in front of you. “And you…” He sneered at you. “You’re going to whore yourself out to Evil too? I thought I was special. I’m hurt.”

You winced hands flying back to grab Evil’s thighs as he clenched his hand against your throat tighter than you thought possible and suddenly you wondered if a choking fetish was all you thought it was. You had never done it in practice, just been fascinated by it for years and now that it was in your face you were a bit scared. Evil’s grip was exerting a lot more pressure than Bushi had earlier. 

“Oh sweetie, do you not like that?” Bushi asked with a sickly sweet smile. “Evil’s a bit less…how would I put it? Polished then I am as choker. He’s more into it for the pain it causes you than to bring you pleasure from it.” He ran his fingers teasingly across your cheek. “Regretting promising him anything he wants yet?” 

You nodded frantically tears already leaking out of your eyes under Evil’s grip. 

“Too late now honey.” Evil chuckled darkly. “I haven’t even squeezed hard yet.”

Those words scared you more than anything and you looked at Bushi with wide pleading eyes. You had a feeling you were way out of your element with Evil. You could only hope that Bushi would temper his rougher qualities. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been an impatient slut and waited until I was ready to give you what you wanted.” Bushi said lightly slapping your cheek. “Now you get to deal with the consequences of your actions. I’m actually glad I found out you’re a whore for anyone willing to choke you. Changes how I’m going to treat you.” 

Evil pulled you back flush with his chest, keeping his hand around your throat as Bushi worked at systematically stripping you until you were completely bare in front of them. Once you were nude Evil’s other hand left your hair and trailed down the front of your trail until his glove covered hand stopped at your pussy. Your legs were kicked apart and then Evil’s hand was between your slit, the leather rubbing roughly over your clit making you whimper. 

“Don’t start crying now baby.” Bushi teased. “You aren’t going to get soft and gentle with Evil. Or me either for that matter. Not anymore.” He laughed. “You better find an orgasm cause we aren’t moving on until you come all over his hand.” 

You closed your eyes, trying to center yourself and focus on finding pleasure in Evil’s movements. You had no doubt Bushi would hold true to his words that you would be in this position until you came. You moaned as his finger pushed inside you, the palm of his hand pushing against your clit. Your hips bucked into Evil’s hand your head throwing back against his chest starting to feel the pleasure course through your body and you moved your body in time with his thrusts clenching around his hand as he added a second finger crying out as you came but quickly crashing back to reality when Evil pulled his fingers out and slapped his hand harshly on your pussy before pushing you away from him making you fall on your knees. 

Bushi stepped behind you and grabbed your hair forcing you to look up at Evil who had stepped in front of you. His fingers were pushed into your mouth as he had you suck your juices off his glove pushing the fingers deep into your throat and making you gag around them. When he pulled them free Evil stepped back, unzipping his slacks and pulling his cock out. You gasped as you looked at him, his cock just as thick as the rest of him. 

“You want me to choke you while you suck Evil?” Bushi asked, arching your neck back painfully so you were looking up at him. “Maybe I’ll stick my cock in that soaked pussy of yours and choke you at the same time.” 

“Please.” You panted. 

“You’re right Bushi, she is just a desperate little slut for being choked. Makes me think she could care less who was in this room with her so long as they put their hand around her neck.” Evil laughed as he stepped towards you cock at the ready as Bushi pushed your head forward to meet his tip. You felt like your mouth was stretched as wide as it could go as he pushed into your mouth. It was a struggle, you mostly just kept your jaw wide as Evil used you. 

When Bushi’s hands encircled your throat you couldn’t help but moan around Evil’s cock. This was much more your speed. He squeezed hard, but with not nearly as much as brutality as Evil did. As he said, he was much more polished than Evil and you were pretty confident that he was also correct when he said Evil was more into hurting you than bringing pleasure. Your instincts were proven correct as Bushi fucked you, keeping his hands firm on your throat, cutting off your air and expertly releasing at just the perfect point while Evil took pleasure in ramming that precious air out of you as he made you choke around his cock until spit was dripping down your chin and your eyes were watering. 

It was an incredible contrast in styles and you were feeling torn in two directions as the men worked you over. You cried in protest when Bushi released your throat and pulled out of you to switch places with Evil. You winced as his thick hand closed around your neck, squeezing painfully and you knew without a doubt there was going to be bruising around neck. He filled you completely, stretching you deliciously and you couldn’t help but react to his movements as Bushi once again slipped his cock past your lips. Evil’s free hand fell to the curve in your waist and once again you were subject to the strength of his grip as he latched onto your hip. Bushi added his own dash of pain by grabbing onto your hair, tangling it in his leather glove and yanking harshly making you cry around his cock. Finally Evil pulled out of you and spurted his load onto your ass cheeks with a grunt and rising to his feet. 

Bushi buried himself into your throat and you struggled to swallow around him as he came keeping himself tucked completely in your throat as he waited for you to swallow him down. Pulling away from you he looked down at you with a sneer. 

“Get out here before the rest of the boys return and I decide to let them have a turn with you.” Bushi said, tucking himself back in his pants. Evil didn’t even bother to acknowledge you, sliding off his gloves and throwing them back in his bag as you hurriedly dressed and rushed out the door without a backwards glance. 

That had turned into a lot more than you thought you were in for when your infatuation with Bushi had started. There was a little part in you that you weren’t quite ready to acknowledge that kind of wanted to turn back around and go to the locker room to see what the rest of the stable was capable of. But you were going to file that away for a later date.


	21. Sorry Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushi is always apologizing and you're tired of it. Yet you keep letting him back in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, referenced cheating, threats of violence, fighting, mentions of smut

Bushi was sorry for hurting me. I could see that much in his deep brown eyes, his mouth etched in a hard line. It hurt me that it was hurting him, but I had to be strong. This had happened too many times. It was quite obvious that Bushi wasn’t every going to change his wandering ways. 

“I’m s….” Bushi began, but I cut him off before he could get the words out. Words I had heard too many times for them to hold any weight. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” I ranted. “All you ever are is sorry. That’s all I ever hear from you anymore. If I hear sorry one more time I’m going to punch you in the fucking mouth.” 

I glared at him accusingly, fire in my eyes as I held on tight to my righteous anger. The three feet between us felt like miles as we faced off, my chest heaving as I glared at my supposed boyfriend. The man who claimed he loved me yet couldn’t keep from putting his dick in other women. 

“How can you keep doing this to me?” I asked my calm voice belying the fury coursing through me. “Why Bushi? I thought you loved me.” I sniffled wiping angrily at the tears the spilled down my cheeks. I don’t know why I was crying; he certainly didn’t deserve my tears. 

“I do love you.” Bushi said emphatically taking a step towards me, halting his progress as I held my hand up telling him to keep his distance. 

“Then why do you keep fucking around on me?” 

It was an argument that we had too many times to count. I was terrified that I was almost becoming numb to them. Each time my anger was burning out quicker, my heart hardening against his actions and the memories pushed to the back of my mind so I could go on pretending everything was perfect. 

“I love you. I don’t love any of them.” Bushi said. “I make love to you. Not them. They don’t mean anything. You are everything. I come home to you. I share my bed with you. They are nothing.” 

I hated myself for the way his words made me feel. I should be disgusted that he was even comparing me with his whores, yet it was an ego boost to know that with all the women he could, and did, get he still came home to me. Wanted to share his bed with me and no one else. 

Sensing my guard was dropping Bushi approached, grabbing the hand I still help up and pressing his warm lips to the center of my palm sending tingles through my body. Before I knew it his arms were around my waist, pulling me to his tight body with hands resting on my hips. My face sunk into his chest, my breathing evening out as my anger seeped away and I lost myself in the familiar comfort of his touch. 

“What if I kissed you right now?” Bushi murmured into my hair. “Would you let me show you just how much I love you? Would you let me make love to you?” 

In answer I leaned away from his chest, tilting my head back so he could capture my lips with his, flames of desire sparking to life as they always did with nothing more than a simple kiss. In seconds my arms were around his neck, pulling his mouth desperately to mine, our tongues dancing together as he walked me backwards down the hallway, heading straight for our bedroom. 

“I love you.” Bushi groaned against my lips as he lowered me onto our bed. 

“I know you do.” I said softly, once again pushing his indiscretions to the dark corners of my mind as I lost myself to lust only Bushi could spur.


	22. Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once he finds out your feelings for him, Bushi knows its time to end things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, language

The second the words were out of my mouth I regretted them. 

“That’s why I fell in love with you.”

The sentence wasn’t even complete before panic flared to life in Bushi’s eyes. I had to grab his arm to stop him from bolting. 

“Please, don’t panic. Don’t run away.” I begged him. “I know you don’t feel the same. I don’t expect you to.” 

Reluctantly Bushi sank back into his seat, though his eyes still flitted about anxiously, no doubt seeking an escape. 

“I didn’t mean to say that.” I told him still holding onto his arm in an attempt to keep him just a few minutes longer. I already knew I had lost him the second the words were out, but I still had to try. If I could convince him it didn’t mean anything, that I wasn’t going to pressure him or look for more than he was willing to give; then maybe I could hold onto him just a little longer. 

“But you meant it.” Bushi said flatly. 

“I did.” I admitted. “But I know you don’t love me. I know this isn’t ever going to be more than it is right now. I’m okay with it just being sex, as long as I get to be with you. I’m not going to ask you for more than you’re giving me right now. Just please don’t walk away from me.” 

Bushi stared at me, skepticism clear in his eyes, lips pressed tightly together. 

“You’re in love with me, but you’re okay with me fucking other women?” He said crudely. “You’re willing to let me do whatever, just so you can be around me? That’s pretty fucked up.” 

“You’re one to talk Mr. Commitmentphobe.” I said bitterly. “At least I know how to love.” 

Swallowing back my hurt, I looked up to meet the eyes of the man I had fallen for, knowing I was willing to abandon all sense of pride and self-worth just for a few moments of his time. 

“I guess I’m just as fucked up as you are.” I said quietly. “I knew going into this that you weren’t ever going to give me what I wanted. I told myself not to fall in love but I did. I’m willing to take you anyway you’ll have me.”

Again silence descended over the table, seconds ticking by uncomfortably as I waited for some sign from the masked man. 

“I can’t.” He finally said, speaking the words that I had been dreading. “Knowing you have feelings for me, that you’re in love with me? I just can’t. I’m an asshole. No doubt about it. But I can’t do this knowing how you feel. It’s not right.” 

With tears streaming down my face I watched Bushi rise, holding back my sobs as he kissed me on the top of the head and then walked away with that simple goodbye.


	23. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushi panics when his girl asks for more than he's ready to give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Oral sex, language, angst

Hovering over her pussy Bushi smiled as her back arched off the bed, head flying back, eyes closing as waves of pleasure crashed over her. 

“Fuck….Bushi,” She moaned loudly, her fingers gripping the bedspread as he flicked his tongue over her slit. 

“I like it when you say my name.” Bushi mumbled into her heat making her shudder. “Do it again.” 

“Oh god,” She cried out as he swiped his tongue along her slit rapidly then sucked her clit between his teeth nibbling gently on the swollen nub. “More Bushi, please.” 

He grinned into her folds teasing his tongue over the little nub trapped in his teeth. His hands moved to her hips, holding her down on the bed as he devoured her pussy. His long tongue darted into her hole, fucking in and out swirling inside her pussy as she moaned helplessly. After a final thrust Bushi slid his tongue out and along her slit, lips and teeth sucking and pulling at her folds as he held her firm to his mouth, sending her hurtling through another orgasm and coating his lips with her juices. 

Only then did he pull away, smirking up at her with glistening lips, his mask twisted and bunched around his face. Settling back on his knees Bushi straightened the mask and tightened up the laces knocked loose by her legs around his head. 

“When are you going to let me see your face?” She asked tentatively, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she recovered from the climaxes Bushi had brought her through. For months now she and Bushi had been seeing each other quite regularly, but she had yet to be granted the trust to see his bare face. 

Bushi stared back at her, giving serious consideration to her question before shrugging. 

“I don’t know.” He said honestly. 

“You don’t trust me?” 

Her question sounded more like an accusation than a query and she winced, not intending it to come out like that but not willing to take it back. 

“You’re special to me.” He responded not quite answering the question. “I want to take care of you.” 

“But not special enough to see your face.” She said flatly. 

“Do we have to do this right now?” Bushi asked running his fingers along her thighs and dipping over her soaked folds. “We were having so much fun.” 

“Is fun all this is?” She regretted that she kept pushing, already seeing the withdrawal in Bushi’s eyes as he stared down at her. 

“I just told you that you’re special to me.” Bushi said irritably climbing off the bed and searching the floor for his clothes. “Why are you doing this?” 

“So you’re just going to run off?” She asked sitting up and staring at him in disappointment. “I ask some hard questions and you run out the door? What the hell are we Bushi?” 

Sliding his shirt over his head Bushi stared back at her before slowly shaking his head. 

“I need to think.” 

With those words he slammed out of the bedroom, the door ricocheting off the wall in his departure. With a heavy sigh her head fell back against the pillow, tears falling down her cheeks as she wondered if she had just blown the best thing that had happened to her in a very long time.


	24. Revisit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a call back to Chapter 14- Diversion - requested work with prompts “I was supposed to distract you.” "I’m not sorry” “I didn’t know I needed permission” and “She’s not yours”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, sexual content

As she walked through the doors of the Korakuen Hall, Rayan couldn’t help but recall her last visit here. It had been brief; not accomplishing her goal of catching a quickie with Bushi, but it had resulted in her getting to give Sanada a try so it was a win as far as she was concerned. 

Pushing aside those pleasant thoughts, she forced herself to focus on navigating the winding hallways in search of Los Ingobernables locker room. As she walked a uniformed security guard crossed her path, giving her no more than a passing glance making Rayan frown. Security in this building was sorely lacking. She had breezed in with no one even thinking to question her. 

Her musings were interrupted when a low gravelly voice, reverberating with anger called out to her. Rayan stopped in her tracks a smile gracing her lips as she turned to face Minoru Suzuki. 

“You’ve got a lot a nerve showing up here.” Minoru spat with fire in his eyes. Behind him stood a few members of the stable and Rayan ran a cursory gaze over them before dismissing them outright and focusing on Minoru. 

“I didn’t know I needed permission. Certainly not from you.” Rayan taunted, grin widening as Minoru lunged forward and grabbed her around the throat. 

“I should kill you where you stand.” Minoru hissed, his fist tightening.

“How have you been Minoru?” Rayan asked her voice coming out garbled against Minoru’s hold. “Last time I saw you, you were tied down naked to a bed.” 

Raising her hand to his Rayan disengaged him from her throat and smirked up at him as she stepped back. 

“I probably owe you an apology for leaving you in such a…delicate situation. But really I’m not sorry.” 

“I’m going to murder you!” Minoru growled though he made no move to close the distance between them. 

“You can try.” Rayan said with a shrug. “You’ll be about as successful as you were in trying to fuck me.” 

“What kind of game are you trying to play?” One of the other men with Minoru, wearing a black and white mask with his chin and lips uncovered finally spoke up. “Why did you play MiSu like that?” 

Rayan stared back at the masked man, biting her lip to stop from outing him. From letting Minoru know that his little masked sidekick had been in on the little ruse. It could be fun and provide some entertainment, but at the moment Rayan was more   
interested in finding Bushi than playing with the Guns. 

“I was supposed to distract you,” Rayan turned her attention to Minoru instead her lip ticking in amusement as she watched the masked man pale thinking she was going to rat him out. “

“Distract me from what?” Minoru asked sharply. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Rayan tossed over her should as she spun on her heel and walked away. Just that quickly she had bored of that conversation. She had more pleasurable pursuits to attend to. She could feel the stares burning holes into her back as she walked away and was   
positive she hadn’t heard the last from the Suzuki Guns, but Rayan would deal with them when the time came. For now she had finally found the Los Ingos locker room. 

Without bothering to knock Rayan entered, wading through the half-dressed men and taking a seat next to the newest member of Los Ingobernables, the only one in the room sparing her a second glance as he had no clue who she was. 

“Shingo, this is my girl Rayan.” Bushi introduced. 

“Please. She’s not yours.” Naito scoffed while Evil and Sanada snickered. 

“Fuck you. When she’s here she’s mine.” Bushi argued. “Isn’t that right Rayan?” 

With a one shoulder shrug Rayan accepted his assertion, not caring enough to argue the fact. 

“I ran into Minoru on my way here.” Rayan said nonchalantly. “He’s rather pissed off at the way I left him hanging the last time I saw him.” 

“You were supposed to fuck him, not humiliate him.” Bushi snapped. “I’m still pissed off at you about that.” 

“I fuck who I want, when I want.” Rayan said frostily. “I’m not going to fuck some old man just because you told me to.”

Bushi rolled his eyes, turning his back on Rayan who turned her attention to Shingo. 

“You’re cute.” Rayan said dragging the tip of her nail along his forearm. “We should…”

Her further words were cut off by a hand in her hair, dragging her to her feet and spinning her around to find Evil had her in his clutches. 

“No jumping the line sweetheart.” Evil hissed. “You’re mine now.”


	25. Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Bushi's flings gets a little too attached to him   
> Prompt request filled for “Have some pride in yourself” and “What if I don’t?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, mentions of smut, stalkerish behavior

She was starting to make him paranoid. Everywhere he went Bushi would swear he could feel her eyes on him, but when he turned around she was never there. It was disrupting his schedule and starting to piss him off. The last thing he needed was some chick he was done with getting hung up on him. 

“Looks like your girlfriend left you a little present,” Sanada teased as the two entered the locker room to be greeted by a large bouquet of flowers and balloons. 

Bushi rolled his eyes and signed loudly in annoyance, reading the sugary sweet card Lia had written before crumping it and tossing the note into the corner. 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Bushi said. “I fucked her a few times. That’s it. Not my fault she got attached.” 

“Maybe if your dick game wasn’t so strong.” Naito entered the locker room and jumped into the conversation. “Poor girl can’t live without Bushi’s cock.” 

“Fuck you.” Bushi snarled. 

“Hey, relax.” Naito held his hands up placatingly. “I’m just fucking with you.”

“It’s not like I’m the only who’s had someone get overly attached.” Bushi said pointedly. “You’ve had several Naito. Hiromu too. Hell even Evil had that one chick. Sanada’s the only one who drives them away.” 

“Because I fuck them to get what I want. It’s not about them.” Sanada said with a shrug. “I make things very clear from the start.” 

“How do you explain Evil then?” Naito asked finding himself interested in Sanada’s theory. “He’s just as bad as you are.” 

Sanada stripped off his t-shirt, folding it carefully and placing it on the shelf in his locker before looking over his shoulder at Naito.

“Evil likes to play his mind games just as much as the rest of you. Girls get attached.” 

“We’re not here to dissect Evil. You are supposed to be helping me with my stalker problem.” Bushi interrupted before Naito and Sanada delved any further into Evil’s psyche. He ran a hand through his hair as he paced through the room. “How do I get her to leave me the fuck alone?” 

“You’ve got to talk to her.” Sanada said. “Make it clear you just wanted to get your dick wet and she was available.” 

“I don’t want to talk to her. I just want her to go away.” Said Bushi. 

“You have to.” Naito chimed in. 

“What if I don’t?”

“Then I guess you’re stuck with your little friend until she either kills you or moves on.” Sanada said with a smirk earning a middle finger from Bushi. 

“Fine. I’ll talk to the bitch.” 

Pushing the conversation to the side the three lapsed into silence, preparing for their match that evening. 

At the end of their night Naito and Sanada split up with Bushi, who had one destination in mind. The little corner diner where Lia worked. Pushing through the door with an annoying jingle Bushi caught Lia’s eye and nodded towards the corner booth. 

Moments later she slid in beside him, immediately plastering herself to his side. Detaching himself with a grimace Bushi slid to the other side of the booth, warning her to keep her distance. 

“You don’t mean that Bushi.” Lia said. “I know you don’t. We had a connection. You can’t fake that.” 

“I don’t know how to make it any clearer that I’m not interested in you.” Bushi said. “You need to get over it and move on. I want nothing to do with you. Stop sending me shit. Stop calling. Stop everything.” 

“You don’t mean that Bushi!” Lia cried. “I love you.” 

Bushi rose from the booth and straightened his jack with a look of derision. 

“Have some pride in yourself.”


	26. Precursor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some warnings signs in your relationship with Bushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of abusive precursors, controlling behavior, mentions of violence   
> Request filled with prompts “I want to be alone” and “Don’t tell him I said that!”

My roommate was flopped across the bed her attention diverted between the comedy blaring on my TV and watching me get ready for my date Bushi. 

“He’ll be here in twenty minutes,” She said reading the text message that just came across my phone screen. 

“Yay!” I said unenthusiastically peering into the mirror and fixing my lipstick line. 

“Girl, you’re about to go out with your hot ass boyfriend. Why you looking like you’re going to a funeral?” 

I shrugged and heaved a sigh. I wasn’t sure what it was but I just got bad vibes about Bushi. He was never mean to me, or treated me badly, but some of his behaviors were a bit off putting. 

“I don’t really feel like going out tonight. I want to be alone.” I finally said. 

“That’s easy enough. I’ll just text him that.” 

“No! Don’t tell him I said that!” I rushed towards her, hand outstretched from my phone. “You can’t tell him that.” 

Reluctantly she handed over the phone, watching me warily as I moved back to the bathroom mirror and fussed with my hair. 

“Is…” She trailed off before getting a determined look on her face. “Is he hurting you?”

I spun around with wide eyes, staring at her in shocked silence for a minute before I sputtered. 

“No, why would you think that?” 

“Your reaction just now for starters. Why are you afraid to tell him that you don’t want to go out tonight? You almost had a panic attack over something so simple. Your lack of enthusiasm for your date. And this isn’t the first time. You never look excited to go out with him. There’s got to be a reason.” She said. 

“He’s not hurting me.” I said. “He’s never put his hands on me in anger. It’s just, well, he’s a little controlling I guess. He’s critical of everything I do. The way I look. The way I talk. How I eat. It seems like nothing I do is good enough.”

“So dump his ass.” She said flatly. 

“I like him though. I just think he’s nervous. It’s a new relationship and he’s just.” 

“Stop right there.” She interrupted me. “Don’t make excuses for him. That’s how shit starts. You excuse him controlling you, talking down to you. What are you going to do when he hits you that first time? Excuse it away? ‘Oh he had a bad day, he didn’t mean it.’”

“Bushi wouldn’t hit me!” I protested vehemently. 

“What? You think it’s a big jump from telling you how to dress or act to giving you a little slap if you step out of line? Get real. And even if he doesn’t ever get physical, he’s still abusing you. Verbal abuse is abuse. You need to send him packing before you get in too deep.”

“You’re overreacting.” I said pushing the doubts she was raising to the back of my mind. “Bushi is a good guy.”


End file.
